Aimer à en mourir
by DemonLoulou
Summary: Hakkai est bien décidé à récupérer ce qu'il à perdu même s'il lui faut se confronter à Sanzo. Ce dernier acceptera t il de repartir à zéro? [UA][OOC]
1. S'aimer simplement

**auteur:** Demonloulou.

**disc: **forcement les perso ne sont pas à moi sauf qui pourrait sortir de mon esprit tordu.

**note:** alors voila ceux-ci est ma première fics toute catégorie confondu et elle repond au défi n°13 de The-Koruni à savoir: Une fic comprenant ces mots qui en seront les thèmes principaux: sang, maladie, amour, fleur et égoïsme. A mettre en avant plan dans l'histoire qui peut être yaoi ou non. Donc s'il vous plait ne soyez pas trop dur quand vous là lirez. Ce que je vais vous laisser faire Alors Bonne lecture!

**Attention:** je possède un esprit très pervers donc cette fic est forcément yaoi.

**Aimer à en Mourir**

Dans un petit appartement dans la banlieue de Tokyo vivait un couple banal en fin presque car il n'était pas composé d'elle et lui mais plutôt de lui er lui. Le premierCho Hakkai était grand, brun, un regard vert à faire fondre n'importe quelle personne qui le regarderait trop intensément et un sourire tout aussi charmeur. Le secondGenjo Sanzo était grand quoiqu'un peu plus petit que le premier, blond, des yeux améthyste qui n'avaient de la tendresse que lorsqu'il regardait le premier et un sourire qu'il n'exprimait qu'en présence de ce même premier. Certains disent que c'est courageux, d'autres pensent que c'est honteux et d'autres encore s'exclament que c'est anormal mais pour eux tout ce qui compte c'est qu'ils s'aiment.Enfin c'était tout du moins l'état d'esprot d'Hakkai, Sanzo bien que fier de son amour pour le brun n'appréciait que très moyennement le regard que les autres pouvait porter sur leur couple.

Ce lundi matin le soleil commençait a peine à monter son nez quand le réveil sonna réveillant les deux amants enlacés après une nuit agitée.

BIP BIP BIP.

"GRRR…Je déteste ce réveil !"

"Allons Sanzo il ne fait que son « travail ». Hakkai avait prononcé ces mots en déposant un léger baiser dans le cou de son partenaire."

"Oui mais j'ai beau le savoir, je le déteste toujours autant car il met fin aux délicieux moments que je passe dans tes bras."

Tout en prononcant ces paroles Sanzo s'était retourner pour faire face à son amants et lui monter dessus pour se saisir des ses lèvres qu'il aimait tant et dont il avait du mal à se passer.

A cette réflexion Hakkai souris intérieument, il était plutôt rare que Sanzo ose faire à haute voix de telles révélations. Il avait plus un caractère froid et gradait ses sentiments pour lui. Profitant des cette bonne humeur matinale le grand brun passa ses bras autour de la taille de son homme et lui glissa à l'oreille

"Je t'emmène diner ce soir?"

"En quel honneur?"

Le ton sec de Sanzo refroidit nettement l'atmosphère, il se dégagea de l'étreinte qui le retenait et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Hakkai agita la tête en se demandant en quoi cette question avait pus le blesser, il se leva à son tour et suivit son homme mais celui-ci lui ferma la porte au nez et tourna la sécurité. Sanzo pouvait être susceptible parfois mais là l'homme au regard émeraude s'interrogeait.

"Sanzo? Pourquoi tu réagis ainsi? Ce n'était qu'une simple question."

Sanzo n'était pas décidé à répondre et laissa le silence le faire à sa place, bien qu'il sente l'inquiétude dasn la voie de son ami.

* * *

Au bout d'une demi-heure Sanzo sortit et aperçu la table avec un petit déjeuner qui l'attendait, malgré sa petite crise (qui n'était pas terminée d'ailleur) Hakkai avait tout de même essayé de lui faire plaisir. 

_"Je suis vraiment un égoïste, je ne pense toujours qu'à moi alors qu'il fait tout pour me faire plaisir"_ Cette pensée fit culpabiliser le blond, il savait qu'il était souvent désagréable avec Hakkai et cela l'ennuiyait mais il ne savait pas vraiment se contrôler.

"J'espère que tes oeufs ne sont pas trop cuits. Moi je vais me préparer, si tu veux on pourra parler après."

* * *

Hakkai marqua une petite pause avant de sortir de la salle de bain, il ignorait si Sanzo avait attendu pour parler avec lui ou s'il était partit pour ne pas avoir à s'expliquer. Finallement il prit son courage à deux mains. Lorsqu'il sortit et aperçut le violet de ses yeux il fut soulagé. 

Au bruit de la porte qui s'ouvre Sanzo tourna la tête pour voir Hakkai s'approcher et s'asseoir en face de lui et essayer de lui prendre la main mais instinctivement le blond la retira et pris la parole.

"De quoi voulais-tu parler?"

"De ta réaction de tout à l'heure. Je n'ai pas bien compris et ensuite tu t'es enfermé dans la salle de bain et tu n'as plus voulu me répondrehors je pense avoir droit à une explication, bien que ton geste d'il y un instant soit très parlant."Hakkai détestait parlé ainsi mais il voulait vraiment comprendre.

Sanzo se saisie rapidement de la main qu'Hakkai avait laissé sur la table comme pour s'excuser de l'avoir repoussé quelques secondes plutôt.

"Excuse-moi s'il te plait? Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai réagit comme ça... si je sais pourquoi. C'est parce que je ne veux pas que cela se passe comme la dernière fois."

"La dernière fois? Quand le serveur t'as fait une remarque?"

"Il n'a pas fait une simple remarque il s'est ouvertement moqué de nous avec ses collèges. Je n'ai pas envie de sortir pour que l'on m'observe comme une bête curieuse alors que je veux simplement passer du temps avec toi."

"Allons peut importe le regard des gens l'im..."

Hakkai ne put finir sa phrase car son aimé lui coupa la parole.

"Moi je ne m'en fiche pas! Non je n'ai qu'à rentrer plus tôt à la maison et je nous ferai un petit diner?"

"Nous ne pourrons pas nous cacher éternellement. ce n'est pas parce que ce serveur nousa insulté que les autres feront pareil. Aller s'il te plait viens au restaurant avec moi ce soir?"

Hakkai avait besoin de montrer au gens qu'il aimait réellement Sanzo pourtant celui-ci se bornait à penser que le monde entier était contre cette union. Il est vrai qu'ils avaient connuent quelque petites histoires comme celle de ce serveur mais ce n'était pas une raison pour vivre cachés.Pourtant ce sujet était souvent propice aux disputes mais il fallait l'aborder pour que leur relation avance.

Sanzo se sentit honteux après les paroles de son amant

_"Décidement je ne fais jamais attention à ce que lui veux, je ne prends jamais en compte ses sentiments, je me déteste!"_

"Très bien Hakkaï excuse-moi, réserve une table où tu veux pour ce soir."

Souriant Hakkai se leva pour aller enlacer son Sanzo et lui déposer une tendre baiser sur le front.Il aimait lorsqu'il gagnait la bataille car le blond affichait alors un sourir d'enfat qui le rendait si craquant.

"Viens il faut qu'on y aille maintenant sinon on sera en retard au boulot."

* * *

Hakkai qui conduisait déposa Sanzo devant le commissaria où celui-ci était inspecteur. A l'intérieur il alla s'installer à son bureau où une pile de dossier l'attendait. La partie parperasse était l'aspect qu'il aimait le moins dans son métier donc il la gardait toujours pour le dernier moment. 

"Saluuuuuuuuuuut Sanzo!"

Le jeune homme qui avait intérompus l'inspecteur dans son dur labeur n'était autre que Sha Gojyo son partenaire qui comme à son habitude arrivait en retard. Il possédait des cheveux et des yeux rouges comme le sang ce qui fascinait Sanzo. Il était grand et un point commun avec le blond qui était d'avoir toujour ou presqur une cigarette à la bouche. Son apparence physique ainsi que ses vêtements et son attitude faisaient penser qu'il pouvait être tout ce que le voulait sauf flic!Cela avait été un peu dur lorsque ces deux caractériels avait commencé à travailler ensemble et il se disputait encore souvent mais il avaient finis par devenir de vrai amis ce qui étonnait beaucoup de leurs collègues.

"C'est à cette heure que tu arrives!"

"Que veux-tu, je me suis couché tard hier si tu vois ce que je veux dire!"

En grand séducteur qu'il était Gojyo aimait raconter à Sanzo ses conquêtes dans l'espoir de le faire rentrer dans les rang pour reprendre son expression.Bien sur il disait cela pour le taquiner, car il respectait totallement les choix de son ami et l'enviait même et petit peu, le rouquin trouve Hakkai très séduisant.

"Je ne veux même pas savoir! Mais si tu veux te rendre utile nous avons trois rapport à remettre avant ce soir."

"Pfff! Quel rabat joie-tu fais, je me demande ce qu'Hakkai peut bien te trouver? Il irait beaucoup mieu avec moi!" Gojyo avait prononcé cela avec un petit clin d'oeil marquant la plaisanterie.

"Je t'en pose moi des questions?" Répondit le blond sur le même ton moqueur.

Pourtant Sanzo n'aimait pas vraiment que l'on évoque sa relation même lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses amis.Même s'il assumait totalement ses sentiments il restait assez bloqué face aux regard des autres.

Sentant la gêne de son ami Gojyo s'assit en face de lui et commenca à travailler.

* * *

Hakkai se gara sur le parking du lycée où il enseignait depuis la rentrée. Lorsqu'il rentra dans la salle pour sa première heure de cours il fut accueillit par les cris d'un de ses élèves. 

"Professeur CHO! Bonjour! vous allez bien? On va faire quoi aujourd'hui? Il faut beau, non? Est-ce que..."

"Goku! Si tu me posais une question à la fois avec un temps pour répondre nous pourrions avoir une conversation. Tu ne crois pas?"

"Si excuse moi." dit le jeune homme en affichant une moue qui indiquait son léger embarra.

Goku était un des élèves d'Hakkai mais s'il se permettait d'être aussi familier c'était que les deux hommes se connaissait car avant que le brun n'habite avec Sanzo ils étaient voisins.

Son Goku était un adolescent chatain avec de grands yeux dorés et un sourire toujours vissé sur les lèvres. Il était un peu plus petit que la majorité des jeunes de son âge et beaucoup se moquait de lui mais ce que les autres pouvait dire ou penser lui importait peu, ce qui liu faisait un point commun avec l'homme aux yeux d'émeraude.

"Dis-moi se que cache se grand sourire Hakkai!"

"Allons je ne souris pas et puis tu doit me vouvoyer quand nous sommes au lycée."

"Bien sur que tu... vous souriez et même bêtement!"

La sonnerie du début des cours vint interompre la conversation et le jeune professeur sachant parfaitement que son élève avait raison essaye de paraitre le moins stupide possible mais malgré un début un peu chaotique sa journée s'annaiçait bien et sa soirée encore d'avantage.

**blablabla:** Bon voilà c'est un début, je sais pas si ca vaut quelque chose mais moi je le trouve pas trop mal comme chapitre. Evidemment toute l'histoire n'est pas encore en place c'était surtout une présentation des personnages. 

Reviews svp! Même si c'est pour dire que c'est trop nul bien que j'ai une petite préférence pour les compliments.

Alors rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!


	2. L'accident

**auteur: Demonloulou.**

**disc: forcement les perso ne sont pas à moi sauf ceuxqui pourrait sortir de mon esprit tordu.**

**note: alors voila ceux-ci est ma première fics toute catégorie confondu et elle repond au défi n°13 de The-Koruni à savoir: Une fic comprenant ces mots qui en seront les thèmes principaux: sang, maladie, amour, fleur et égoïsme. A mettre en avant plan dans l'histoire qui peut être yaoi ou non.  
**

**Attention: je possède un esprit très pervers donc cette fic est forcément yaoi.**

**Aimer à en Mourir**

À la sonnerie de fin des cours Hakkai rassembla le plus vite qu'il put ses affaires, déposa ce dont il n'avait pas besoin dans la salle des profs et se précipita à sa voiture. Lorsqu'il voulut ouvrir la portière il fut prit d'une quinte de toux tellement forte que ce qu'il tenait tomba à terre. Une fois la crise passée, il dû s'essuyer les mains et une légère grimace fit disparaître son sourire quand il vit l'état du mouchoir après qu'il s'en soit servi.

Chassant ses idées noires le brun se souvint qu'il devait aller chercher « sa belle » pour dîner et que s'il s'était dépêcher s'était pour aller lui acheter des fleurs. Rangeant son mouchoir dans une poche et ramassant ce qui était par terreil se mit en route direction le fleuriste.

* * *

Sanzo regarda la pendule et vit que les cours était terminés et que suivant son invitation du matin, Hakkai n'allait pas tarder à arriver. Il décida donc d'aller l'attendre à l'extérieur. 

"Gojyo je te laisse terminer moi je doit y aller"

"Tu as un rendez-vous galant? Tu devrais te presser tu vas être en retard ma jolie"

Envoyant une magnifique main dans la tête rouge de son ami le blond répondit

"Tu te crois malin! Cesse de dire des âneries ça te changera!"

"Que veux-tu je suis jaloux! Passe une bonne soirée quand même!" Cria Gojyo alors que son ami ne l'écoutait déjà plus.

Sanzo mit son manteau, se dirigea vers la sortie et s'appuya contre un mur pur attendre la voiture de son amant.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes il le vit arriver mais à pied et les mains dans le dos. Hakkai s'arrêta devant le lieutenant et lui déposa un baiser sur les lèvres puis lui tendit un magnifique bouquet de lilas blanc, les préférées de son amant. Celui-ci rougit devant le présent et le prit timidement tout en déposant un léger bisou sur les joue du beau brun heureux que son cadeau soit accepter.

Au même moment tris officiers sortaient du commissaria et l'un d'eux lanca à l'encontre d'Hakkai

"Hé Roméo tu t'es trompé de Juliette!"

"Ahahahahahaha" rigolèrent les deux autres alors que déjà ils commencaient à s'éloigner.

Hakkai attrapa alors les mains de Sanzo pour empêcher celui-ci de courir après ses collègues et de les envoyer à l'hopital. Le blond sentit les jointures de ses doigts blanchir lorsqu'il serra les points car son amant le connaissait trop bien et l'avait stopper dans son élant de leur refaire le portrait

_"Ne serons-nous donc jamais tranquille!" _pensa-t-il en ramassant ses fleurs tombées lorsque ses envies de meutre avaient surgi.

"Ne t'occupes pas d'eux, viens allons diner, j'ai réserver dans ton restaurant préféré."

Le blond ne pouvant résister au tendre sourire qu'affichait Hakkai le suivit etprit place dans la voiture. Le brun se donnait tant de mal qu'il ne pourrait rien lui refuser ce soir.

* * *

Par chance tout ce passa bien pendant le diner et sur le chemin du retour Hakkai sentait qu'il fallait qu'il se dépêche. Son desir pour le blond n'avait cessé d'augmenter depuis qu'ils étaient monter dans le voiture. 

" Merci."

Etonné le brun se tourna quelques instants pour être sûr que ce mot provenait bien de Sanzo. Celui-ci devant le regard interrogateur du conducteur répèta:

" Merci ...pour cette soirée. Tu as raison je ne dois pas laisser les autres juger mon amour pour toi. Du moment que je suis bien ... rien d'autre n'a d'importance. Posant sa main sur celle d'Hakkai sur le levier de vitesse. Si je t'aime et que tu m'aimes alors je suis heureux."

Ne sachant quoi répondre à une telle déclaration la seule phrase qu'il réussit à articuler sur le coup fut:

"... et bien ... tant mieu ... moi aussi je suis heureux."

_"Mais la nuit n'est pas encore finie, elle ne fait que commencer"_ pensa-t-il avec avec impatience.

Le jeune prof n'était pas le seul à vouloir rentrer au plut vite afin d'assouvir ses pulsions, le blond aassit à ses côtés voulais plus que tout se faire pardonner son comportement du matin et même celui qu'il avait put avoir ces derniers temps. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il sautait sur le moindre prétexte pour se disputer avec Hakkai parce qu'il savait que celui-ci lui cachait quelque chose et ne pas savoir quoi l'agacait au plus haut point, pourtant ce soir il s'en fichait. Tout ce dont il rêvait c'était de pouvoir enlacer le brun, l'embrasser et plus. Pour les deux amants le trajets paru durer une éternité bien qu'il ne dura pas plus de dix minutes.

La voiture s'arrêta au pied de l'immeuble qu'habitaient les deux amants, tous deux firent semblant de rien mais chacun pensait qu'il était tant car la patience avait ses limites.

Lorsqu'il referma la porte derrière lui, Sanzo sentit Hakkai se coller contre sonlui puis dégager sa nuque pour y déposer de tendres baisers, ses mains passaient sous les vêtements du blond. Une sur son torse, l'autre dans son pantalon.

"Hum... Hakkai allons finir dans la chambre."

"Pas question, je ne tiens plus j'ai trop envie de toi."

Appuyant ses mots avce ses geste il retira la chemise du blond ainsi que la sienne puis fit descendre ses lèvres sur les épaules de son partenaire. Sanzo trouva tout de même la force de repousser les attaques calines du brun en le menant discretement vers la dite chambre et se laissa tomber sur le lit, entrainant Hakkai dans sa chute, prêt à recevoir son amour.  
Maintenant qu'ils étaiant tous les deux nus le brun entreprit d'embrasser le moindre parcelle du corps de Sanzo, arrachant à celui-ci des cris de plaisir. Le professeur fit passer les jambes du blond autour de sa taille et celui-ci se redressa pour embrasser le torse du brun mais lorsqu'il sentit son amantle prendre en main il ne put s'empêcher de le mordre pour retenir un râle, une mauvaise habitude qu'il avait prit et qui signifiait que la partie avait bien commencer. Hakkai poussa un gémissement mélangeant douleur et plaisir et ressera son étreinte sur le désir du blond et recommenca ses mouvements de va-et-vient. Sanzo était submergé par le plaisir qui lui parcourait tout le corps, il était comme dans un autre monde ou rien n'existait à part lui et son amant mais soudain il fut obliger de revenir à la réalité car la chaleur qui l'entourait avait disparut. Il ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face au mur, Hakkai n'était plus là et ce fut le bruit d'une porte qui claque qui indiqua sa nouvelle localisation.  
Totalement déconcerté le blond se leva allant vers la dite porte et tenta de l'ouvrir malheureusement sans succès.

" Hakkai mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

Rien.

Une nouvelle tentative d'ouverture, qui se revela toute aussi infructueuse que la précédante, mit à rude épreuve les nerfs de Sanzo qui était bien loin d'une personne pouvant être considéré comme patiente. Il fut néanmoins intrigué par les bruits provenant de la pièce.

"Hakkai, est-ce que tous va bien?" l'inquiétude se lisant dans sa voie remplaçant la colère.

Le brun aurait aimé pouvoir répondre et apaiser son amant mais sa toux refusant de s'arrêter et recolorant le fond de la cuvette l'en empêchait. Si seulement il arrivait à lui dire la vérité tout serait plus simple mais il refusait d'être traiter comme un malade. Heureusement pour lui sa crise se calmait et il put reprendre son souffle.

_" Il ne me reste plus qu'à effacer les traces de se qui s'est passé." _

Sanzo derrière sa porte se demandait si le silence était plus rassurant que le bruit et ne supportait pas de ne rien savoir de ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans cette maudite pièce.  
Quelques minute suffirent à Hakkai pour tout remettre en place et à se préparer à une dispute imminente. Lorsqu'il sortit il retrouva Sanzo dans la salle appuyer sur le comptoir de la cuisine une cigarette à la bouche en train de passer ses nerfs sur son paquet. Le professeur baissa alors les yeux comme un élève coupable qui va être puni quand le blond ouvrit la bouche.

" Alors?"

Fin

**Blablabla:** plus j'écrit et plus je me demande si j'ai eu raison de commencer mais il ne faut pas renier ses bêtises alors j'assume les miennes. Bon bah l'histoire avance et si j'ai coupé avant la dispute c'est parce si Hakkai sait quoi répondre à Sanzo moij'ai pas encore trouver donc il faut que je cherche.

Alors uen petite review ou vaut mieu que j'aille me jeter tout de suite dans la lac derrière chez moi? -- soyer pas trop méchant!

Et pour les courageux je vous dis rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ( bah oui je vais finir même si j'ai pas de lecteur! snif snif ca veux pas dire que je veux que ça arrive)


	3. S'aimer et se réconcilier

**auteur:** Demonloulou  
**disc:** forcement les perso ne sont pas à moi sauf qui pourrait sortir de mon esprit tordu.  
**Attention:** je possède un esprit très pervers donc cette fic est forcément yaoi

**Aimer à en Mourir**

"Alors?" Répéta Sanzo.

"Je..."

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du blond, enfin il allait savoir et c'est lui qui mènerait la danse. Alors devant le regard de chien battu qu'affichait Hakkai il decida qu'il finirait sa phrase à sa place.

"Je suis désolé! Comment pourrait-tu dires autre chose! La voix de Sanzo débordait de colère le moment était venu qu'Hakkai dise la vérité. Maintenant tu es au pied du mur, tu ne peux plus fuir, tu..."

"Fuir n'a jamais été mon attention! Ce qu'il s'est passé c'est que... que tout d'un coup... j'ai eu un haut le coeur... alors je suis allé vomir des les toilettes pour... ne pas le faire sur toi. C'est aussi simple que ça." Tous ces temps mort, dans l'explication vaseuse que le professeur essayait de donner étaient, une preuve qu'elle n'était qu'un mensonge mais que le brun comptait faire passer pour vrai face à son amant.  
Les mots qu'entendait Sanzo étaient semblable à des coups tellement ils sonnaient faux.

"Comment oses-tu me mentir en me regardant dans les yeux! Voilà trois ans que nous sommes ensemble, dont deux sous le même toit, tu as encore des secrets pour moi et le pire c'est que tu le nies!"

Hakkai tendit ses mains dans l'espoir de saisir celles de Sanzo mais celui-ci lui tourna le dos et s'alluma une autre cigarette. Le brun passa alors ses bras autour de la taille de son amant et lui dit doucement:

"Je ne veux pas me facher avec toi, surtout pour quelque chose d'aussi ridicule..."

"Alors parles-moi! Tout sais que je peux tout entendre même le pire. S'il te plait fait moi confiance?"

Bien que touché par ces paroles, le brun se refusa à dire la vérité et soutint son mensonge en y mettant un peu plus de volonté. De toutes façon la vérité il l'apprendrait bien assez tôt.

"Je ne te cache rien, je te le jure. Je suis juste un peu contrarié en ce moment, à cause du boulot, donc je suis un peu noué mais c'est tout. Je t'assure."

Sanzo retint une larme de couler Hakkai devait lui cacher quelque chose de vraiment important pour lui mentir de la sorte, mais il fut blesser qu'il ne lui dise rien, qu'il garde tout pour lui, voilà ce qui lui faisait le plus mal.

_"Quel comportement égoïste! pensa-t-il Il me fait penser... à moi."_ A cette réflexion un léger sourire se fixa sur les lèvres du blond, décidement cet homme faisait ce qu'il voulait de lui, il ne serait jamais pensé aussi faible. Sanzo se retourna et embrassa tendrement son professeur adoré et lui dit

"Parle-moi, je suis là pour toi, et n'oublies pas que..."

"Moi aussi je t'aime"

Enfin réconcilier les amants se dirigèrent vers la chambre pour se recoucher, Sanzo entra le premier et demanda au brun d'attrendre devant la porte.

_"Que peut-il bien préparer? J'espère que nous allons reprendre la où nous nous sommes arrêtés!"_ pensa Hakkai déjà prêt à reprendre les festivités.

La porte se rouvrit sur un Sanzo _"toujours plus beau une fois n...TOUJOURS HABILLE!"_ Le plus grand étonnement se lisait sur le visage du brun.

"Allons remets-toi chéri!" fit l'inspecteur

"Je ne comprends pas tout pour être honnête et qu'est-ce que tu as sous le bras?" Ce qui se passait là était bien loin de ce qu'il s'était imaginé, de plus il l'appellait chéri ce qui ne signifiait rien de bon.

Cette fois le sourire du blond lui traversait le visage de part en part.

"Ca c'est pour toi! Parce que cette nuit toi tu dors là-bas.Dit-il en désignant le canapé. Passe une bonne nuit!"

Le pauvre Hakkai dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il finirait sa nuit seul sur ce "lit" froid et que s'il comptaitatteindre le septième ciel cela serai tout seul, étant donné que la porte venait de lui être fermé avec une petite pointe de violence digne de Sanzo. Ainsi tel un chien abandonné il alla s'endormir, il se ferait pardonner demain.

* * *

La nuit avait été bien désagréable pour le pauvre Hakkai, un canapé c'était bien pour beaucoup de chose mais pas pour dormir, surtout seul, et le soleil dans les yeux comme réveil il y avait mieux, surtout à six heure à peine. Pourtant le brun avait le moral, il aurait trente quatre minutes pour finir de se faire pardonner par Sanzo à partir du moment ou celui-ci franchirait la vilaine porte qui lui avait refusé l'accès à sa chambre. 

_"La première chose que je fais ce soir en rentrant du boulot c'est d'enlever toutes les portes de cet apartement !"_ pensa-t-il avec amusement.

Pour le reste, il lui suffirait de préparer un super petit déjeuner, de s'excuser encore une fois, _" Et surtout enlever cette tâche de sang sur la table basse!" _conséquence d'une légère crise de toux durant la nuit.

Pour Sanzo aussi la nuit avait été dure, c'est que maintenant il avait pris l'habitude de dormir contre un corps chaud et dans ses bras qu'il aimait tant et puis surtout lui aussi aurait aimé continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé mais il fallait bien le punir un peu.

_"Même si ça m'a punis aussi!"_ se dit-il avait une moue boudeuse quand il se leva.

Lorsqu'il alla déjeuner Hakkai été en sous-vêtement pour son plus grand plaisir et lui avait préparer un son plat favoris, le blond parti s'asseoir.

"Bonjour!" Lui lança gaiement le brun avant de passer la porte de la chambre et de la refermer sans laisser à l'inspecteur le temps de lui répondre.

Sur la table un des lys de la veille était posé sur une feuille adressée à Sanzo. Celui-ci s'en empara et lu:

_Mon Sanzo,_

_j'espère que tu sais combien tu compte pour moi  
__et combien ces trois année avec toi ont été merveilleuses.  
Mon voeux le plus cher est de rester avec toi pour toutes les années  
à venir. C'est pour cela que j'ai décidé de t'avouer que oui hier je t'ai menti,  
pourtant je ne peux te dire la vérité pour l'instant ni t'en expliquer les raisons.  
Je te demande de ne plus me poser de question et juste d'accepter mon choix.  
Si tu m'aimes autant que tu le dis çà ne devrait pas te poser de problème,  
sois juste un peu patient.  
Lancer loin celui qui parle de toi. (1)_

_Hakkai._

Le blond laissa une larme couler le long de sa joue pour libérer son émotion, Hakkai n'était pas prof de français pour rien!

_"Il m'écrit rarement et heureusement parce que ça à le don de me chambouler" _

Au son de la porte qui s'ouvre Sanzo se précipita dans les bras du brun et le serra si fort qu'il l'aurait tué s'il ne l'avait pas laché à temps. Hakkai répondit à l'étreinte de son amant mais lorsque le souffle lui manque il obligea ce dernier à se reculer. Le blond qui refusait de briser le contact alors il agrippa la chemise de son aimé et y enfouit son visage.

"Allons Sanzo qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te mettre dans cet état?"

"Idiot! Ca ne peux être que toi! Je te demande pardon, je te forcerait plus jamais à me dire ce que tu veux garder pour toi..."

" Tu n'as pas besoin de me le dire si tu es dans mes bras c'est que tu as compris ma lettre et puis je sais que tu ne peux pas résister au lys blanc! Allez remet-toi il faut qu'on aille travailler."

Sanzo retrouva son état normal en la seconde avec un sourire malicieux en prime, il suivit Hakkai et attrapa sa fleur au passage.

" Humm TU vas travailler! Moi j'avais pris ma journée en pensant à la folle nuit que nous aurions dû passer" dit-il en faisant passer sa fleur sur sa joue puis sous son menton pour le titiller un peu.

" Mais ce n'est que partie remise! Alors je vais bosser et toi ma cherie tu reste à la maison!" le brun deposa un léger baiser sur le front de sa 'femme' avant de courir pour se sauver, craignant des représailles, il l'avait bien chercher à vouloir l'exiter.

"Il n'a rien dit, il n'a rien dit, il n'a rien dit. Allez mon grand, vous venez de vous réconcilier tu auras ta vengeance ce soir en attendant à toi de lui faire plaisir!"

Ainsi l'inspecteur pris la decision de se mettre à l'ouvrage mais d'abord manger ce qui lui avait été préparer. En reposant sa fleur dans le vase Sanzo remarqua que deux dans lebouquet avaient une légère teinte rouge: du sang! Il les retira pour les mettre à la poubelle.

"Seigneur pourvu que son secret ne soit pas aussi grave que je le pense" se dit-il en fermant les yeux.

Puis il repartit comme si de rien était.

* * *

Petite explication  
(1) Lancer loin celui qui parle de toi : lancer loin : jetter  
celui qui parle de toi : moi  
jetter moi : jetter m:je t'aime

* * *

Bon voilà encore un chapitre de fini. Et celui-là il m'a donné du mal! Alors comme on m'a fait des réflexion de m'excuse platement pour les fautes d'orthographe, grammaire et le reste donc si vous en voyez dites moi je les corrigerai. Ensuite en ce qui concerne la possible mort d'un des perso et ben je sais pas encore s'il y en aura j'attend votre avis, traduisez si voulez pas de mort envoyer des reviews! Et OUI c'est du chantage! Et même que moins j'ai de reviews moins j'irai vite pour poster mes chapitre:-p Et aussi que si je veux je tue tout le monde! Un petit suicide collectif et le tour est joué! ET moi dans le tas comme ça vous aurez jamais la fin! Na!D'après vous il y a pas marqué Demon pour rien! 

Bon je reprends mes esprits et si voulez pas que je repète les plombs et que ça finisse en carnage! REVIEW!

Bisous à tout le monde! ( J'ai aussi un côté Ange )


	4. Découvert?

**auteur:** Demonloulou  
**disc:** forcement les perso ne sont pas à moi sauf qui pourrait sortir de mon esprit tordu.  
**Attention:** je possède un esprit très pervers donc cette fic est forcément yaoi

Alors bonjour à tous! Je reviens de vacances donc ce chapitre et le suivant seront peut-être de qualité inférieure, si tant que l'on puissse dire que ceux d'avant était de qualité,car ils ont été écrit sur la plage pandant mon observation de l'espèce masculine.  
Ensuite un grand merci à Seilin grâce à qui vous pouvez désormais tous laisser des reviews! Quand à la longueur des chapitres c'est pour vous tenir en haleine plus longtemps, plus c'est long plus c'est bon!  
Pour rassurer tout le monde sur mon état de santé suicidaire, mon docteur m'a donner des petites boules roses donc pour l'instant il n'y aurait pas de mort.A moins que je fasse une rechute! Je sais aussi que Sanzo quipleure c'est pas très crédible mais c'est mon fantasme et c'est ma fic! Et puis l'amour ça vous change un homme alors pourquoi pas celui-là?  
Allez bonne lecture!

**Aimer à en Mourir**

Au volant de sa voiture Hakkai repensa à la réaction de son amant, pleurer si facilement n'était pas son genre._"Il s'inquiète vraiment pour moi, mais si je lui parle ça sera pire. Je refuse de lui faire pitié." _En arrivant sur le parking il fut accueilli un Goku beaucoup trop calme pour être sincère.

"Bonjour Hakkai!"

"Professeur"

"On s'en fiche!" dit-il avec un grand sourire qui signifiait que le sujet qui l'intéressait était tout autre.

"Non tu n'auras pas ta note avant les autres."

"Peu importe de toutes façons elle est nul" répondit-il avec un regard avide d'information.

"Tu n'auras pas non plus le sujet de la prochaine interro avant les autres." lanca le brun en continuant d'avancer vers le bâtiment.

"Mais tu le fais exprès! Tu es vraiment nul aujourd'hui!" lui cria Goku alors que le professeur s'arrêtait brusquement et se retournait consterné tandis que son élève courait pour arriver à sa hauteur. Que pouvait-il bien lui vouloir.Je veux pas te parler de cours mais d'amour!"

"Il fallait le dire tout de suite. Ecoute pour le moment on va être en retard mais on se voit à la pause déjeuner, ça te vas?"

Avec une moue légèrement boudeuse de devoir aller en cours plus le fait de devoir attendre midi, le châtain répondit

"D'accord mais... tu me laissera goûter ton déjeuner!" dit-il alors qu'un sourire remontant jusqu'à ses oreilles se dessinait sur son visage.

"Tu ne perds pas le nord toi!" lui dit Hakkai amusé.

"Jamais! A toute à l'heure!"

Le jeune garçon partit mettre ses chaussons en faisant de grands signes de main à son ami._"J'adore ce gamin."

* * *

_

A midi quinze les deux amis étaient assis sur un banc et avait commencer leur repas en silence quand Hakkai pris la parole.

"Alors Goku, parler d'amour c'est nouveau, tu as une petite amie?"

"Pas du tout mais hier tu étais une vrai fusée, il devait ce passer quelque chose de spécial pour toi et Sanzo.Non?"

Une petite teinte rose colora les joues du brun, Goku n'était pas un élève modèle mais il était perspicace.

"Effectivement, je l'ai emmené diner dans son restaurent favoris, et si je me suis dépêché c'était pour lui acheté des fleurs."

"Et en plus tu est romantique, beurk!"

"Malheureusement la soirée ne s'est pas très bien terminer."

"Parce que tu t'es mis à cracher du s..." L'élève fut stoppé par la main du brun qui se posa sur sa bouche et par le regard sévère qui le fixait.

"Comment sais-tu que je fais ça? Et depuis quand?"

"Depuis environ un mois, la dernière fois que tu es venu voir tes parents. Je t'ai vu sortir alors j'ai voulu te dire bonjour, quand j'ai mon portait tu toussais très fort alors j'ai attendu que ça te passe mais après tu es partir sans me voir et quand je me suis approché il y avait du sang là où tu avais posé ta main. Et il y a aussi une fois en classe tu as tousser et tu as jeter ton mouchoir à la poubelle, alors par curiosité je l'ai récupérer à la fin de ton cours et il y avait du sang à l'intérieur. Est-ce que c'est la..."

"Tais-toi! Goku tu dois me promettre de ne jamais parler de ça à personne."

"Mais..."

"Personne! Jamais!" C'était la première fois qu'Hakkai hurlait ainsi sur quelqu'un et surtout sur un ami. Maintenant une personne connaissait son secret, ou tout du moins en savait assez pour que ça soit dangereux pour lui.

"C'est bon Hakkai ne crie pas comme ça, je garderai le secret mais tu m'inquiètes tu es quand même malade. Et tu n'en as parler à personne, pas même à Sanzo."

"Non, je ne veux pas, ça ne sert à rien de faire peur aux gens pour une bêtise."

Le regerd du professeur était triste et mélancolique, il semblait sur le point sur le point de craquer, alors le châtain fit une chosequ'il n'avait jamais faite et surtout pas au lycée. goku enlaca Hakkai pour lui prouver qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance et lui murmura à l'oreille.

"Promis."

Enfin la cloche de reprise des cours sonna et les deux amis durent retrouver les salles de classe.

_"Hum, je dois faire plus attention, Goku est un gentil garçon mais il aura du mal à tenir sa langue et si lui s'en est aperçut Sanzo ne devrait pas tarder. En plus c'est son métier, n'aurais-je pas pu tomber amoureux d'un simple vendeur"_ cette pensé fit sourir bêtement Hakkai et lui rapela leur première rencontre.

**Blablabla:** Bon je sais c'est très court mais il fallait que ça s'arrête sur cette phrase alors j'avais pas le choix! Je continu mon chantage si vous ne voulez pas qu'Hakkai passe dans l'autre monde manisfestez-vous! Vous voyez mes médicaments sont efficaces je vous ai pas menacé! Mais je sais pas si ça va durer. Bon prenez vos clavier en main et laissez une reviews!

Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre! Gros bisous à tous! (je deviens trop gentille avec ces trucs roses!)


	5. Ca avait pourtant mal commencé

Coucou tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous êtes pas top déprimer par la rentrée pour les concernés. Sinon déjà que j'étais pas très rapide à poster mes chapitres avec les cours ça ira encore moins vite mais ne vous inquiété pas! Rien en m'empêche d'écrire sur papier pendant les cours qui sont nuls, en plus je suis souvent inspiré en cours et de toutes facon les cours c'est nuls!  
Allez bonne lecture!

**Aimer à en Mourir**

Flashback

Hakkai entra dans le commissariat, un ado, d'après son apparence, venait de l'aggresse pour lui prendre son portfeuille. Il n'y avait que quelques yens dedans et le prof savait que les flics ne le retrouveraient jamiasi mais puisqu'il était à côté.

"Bonjour monsieur que puis-je pour vous?"

"Je viens de faire aggresser et..."

"Vous voyezle bureau avec un blond en colère? Et bien vous allez là-bas, il s'occupera de vous."

_"En voilà un qui ne voulait pas s'embêter avec moi et qui m'envoit surement vers le pire"_ pensa le brun en se dirigeant vers l'endroit qu'on lui avait indiqué précédemment. A travers les bureau il était facile de repérer le blond étant le seul à hurler après son PC.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne marche pas? Espèce de machine à la noix!" L'inspecteur s'empara de son clavier et allait s'en servir pour frapper son écran quand il fut interrompu par une voix masculine.

"Excuser-moi?"

"QUOI?" aboya le blond en relevant la tête pour voir qui osait le déranger dans sa dispute unilatérale. Le sourire et les yeux verts de son vis-à-vis le troublèrent quelques seconde.

"Vous avez l'air occupé, je repasserai."

"Bof, maintenant que vous m'avez dérangé autant allez jusqu'au bout." répondit le blond en reposant son clavier, puis il s'assit et remis un semblant d'ordre sur son bureau.  
Hakkai s'assit à son tour en face de lui en admirant la vitesse avec laquelle cet homme rangeait. _" Je suis sûr qu'il n'y a pas de femme dans sa vie. Il est colérique, trop ordonné et il n'y a aucune photo sur son bureau."_ pensa Hakkai en visant le cendrier plein et le paquet vide. _"Et en plus j'arrive au mauvais moment, il est en manque de nicotine. Il faut briser la glace, réfléchis."_

"Au moins vous êtes franc"

"Ce qui n'aide pas à faire bonne impression sur les supérieurs, ni sur les gens comme vous."

"Vous me faites une très bonne impression" dit le brun en souriant _" La drague! Quel meilleur moyen?"_ Il trouvait ce jeune homme vraiment trop. Sa chemise pas totalement fermée laissait entrevoir son torse a priori musclé et son jean le moulait extrêmement bien. Et qui résisterait à ces yeux améthyste incroyablement hypnothisant. Les joues de l'officier prirent une jolie teinte rose, Hakkai s'intéressait depuis toujours aux hommes, fait que ses parents lui avaient reproché, mais c'était surement la première fois que ce policier recevait un compliment de ce genre d'un autre homme de sucroît.

" Euh...hum...je..euh...Nom .Age.Profession."

"Cho Hakkai,vingts troisans, professeur. Et vous?"

"Gen... S'il vous plait laissez moi faire mon travail correctement. Est-ce que moi je viens vous perturber pendant que vous que vous donnez vos cours?"

"Non! Mais j'adorerai que vous le fassiez, au moins il y aurait de l'animation parce que en ce qui concerne mes élèves j'ai l'impression de faire cours à des cadavres."

Le blond aurait voulu rire mais ce brun le faisait tourner en bourrique et il apercevait déjà quelque s'un de ses collègues reie dans son au lieu de bosser.

"Gradons notre sérieux je vous pris. Alors que vous est-il arrivé?"

"Excusez-moi, j'ai beaucoup de mal à garder mon sérieux face à quelqu'un qui me trouble. Le rouge s'accentua sur les joues du policier. Sinon je sortais du lycée au je travail, comme il fait beau aujourd'hui j'était à pieds, je remontait la rue et tout d'un coup un gamin de dix-sept/dis$x-huit ans, d'environ un mètre soixante-dix, brun m'a plaqué contre un mur et a mit sa main dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon. Il a attrapé mon portefeuille et s'est enfuit en courant. Alors comme pour rentrer chez moi je passe par ici, je me suis dis que j'allais m'arrêter."

"Il y avait quoi dedans?"

"Cinq cent soixante yens et une capote."

Un rictus de colère souligna les lèvres du blond. " Vous vous fichez de moi!CINQ CENT SOIXANTE YENS ET UNE CA...! Avouez vous cherchiez juste quelq'un pour vous distraire?"

"Vous avez raison je n'aurais pas venir, excuse-moi je vais partir." Hakkai se leva et pris la direction de la sortieet il fit attention à marcher le plus lentement possible, le brun espérais bien que ce blondinet le rattraperait maisil n'en fut rien. Alors les jours suivant il repassait à chaque fois devant la commissariat dans l'espoir de recroiser ce "charmand" policier et pouvoir l'inviter à prendre un verre. Ce qui arriva treize jours, par la suite Hakkai l'avait séduit et il avait fini ensemble.

Fin du flashback

Et maintenant ils en étaient là.

* * *

Finalement mettre de l'ordre dans la maison prit à Sanzo moins de temps qu'il ne le pensait. A peine deux heures, aussi loin qu'il se rappelait il avait toujours été efficace pour le ménage. Le blond s'assit sur le divan et plongea son regard dans les lys blancs.

_" D'où peut bien venir ce sang? Je n'ai vu blessure sur son corps et pourtant j'ai bien regarder. Il ne me dit rien parce qu'il m'aime, a-t-on déjà vu plus illogique! Est-ce ce secret pourrait nous séparer? Et s'il ne voulait plus de moi? Non j'aurais sentit le coup le venir. Et pourtant ila très bien pu rencontrer quelqu'un. Non je sens toutes ses chamises et je fais ses poches... c'est ça! Il s'est aperçut que je lui accorde qu'une confiance limitée et il veut me punir. Non ça n'a pas de sens et puis ce n'est pas son genre."_ Sanzo avait commencé à se ronger l'ongle du pouce et le retira précipitamment de sa bouche._" Oulà! Il faut que je sorte moi, il faut que je me change les idées. Je vai aller chercher Gojyo pour déjeuner après j'irai faire des courses pour le dîner et si je suis dans les temps, j'attendrai Hakkai devant son lycée."_

Le blond attrapa sa veste vérifia qu'il avait clope, argent, portable et sortit.

DRING DRING DRING  
DRING DRING DRING  
DRING DRING DRING

"Bonjour, nous sommes absent pour le moment, laissez votre nom et un message , nous vous rappelerons dès notre retour." BIP " M.Cho, ici le Dr Kawasagi..."

**blablabla**: Et voilà! Ca vous a plu? C'était pourrit? Je suis un génie? Je ferais mieux de me pendre? Dites-moi et vous aurez la suite!

Bisous à tous et à la prochaine!


	6. Petite discusion entre amis

Salut! La sadique est de retour! Je sais pas vous mais pour moi les cours c'est plutôt cool en ce moment, en plus et tant mieux pour vous tous les jeudi après-midije n'ai pas cours donc ça fait du temps pour écrire. (Je sais pas si je fais bien de vous le dire parce que si je suis trop lente à poster mes chapitres vous allez me taper XD)  
Sinon je sais que le chapitre précédent se termine en boudin-caca mais si Sanzo avait répondu au téléphone çà aurait été beaucoup moins drôle! Vous verrez vous serez d'accord avec moi plus tard, beaucoup plus tard. Et je le redis moi j'aime faire des chapitre court, comme ça vous en redemandez! Et comme çà vous profiter plus longtemps de mon couple favori! (le votre aussi peut-être)  
Allez j'arrête avec mon blabla qui vous intéresse pas et je vous laisse lire!

**Aimer à en Mourir**

Sanzo entra dans le commissariat, fonça à son bureau et ce qu'il y vit ne le surpris pas. Gojyo avait les pieds sur le bureau, la tête en arrière, une cigarette à la bouche et son MP3 dans les oreille. Il bougeait les lèvres en chantant dans sa tête et mimait la guitare avec ses mains. Il travaillait quoi! Enfin selon sa propre définition, à force tous les employés c'étaient fait à ses exentricités, seuls les gens extérieure au poste étaient déconcertés lorsqu'il le voyait.

"Alors là BRAVO! Je n'ai jamais rien vu de pareil, quel spectacle!" fit le blond en applaudissant bien fort pour se faire entendre.

Le roux surpris ouvrit les yeux et faillit tomber en arrière mais se rattrapa de justesse. Adoptant une position plus convenant face à son collègue et ami, enfin ça c'était suivant les jours, et dit.

"Oh mais que vois-je, est-ce vous la belle au bois dormant? Alors ton prince charmand à oublier ton baiser pour te réveiller ce matin?"

"Très drôle! Et toi c'est comme ça que tu t'occupes de remplir tous les dossiers qu'on a en retard?

"Ok! Un point partout la balle au centre. Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé pour que tu arrive seulement à cettte heure-ci?"

"J'avais pris ma journée mais à rester tout seul enfermé à l'appart' j'arrête pas de penser à des trucs auxquels je ferais mieux de pas penser."

"Et tu t'es dis et si j'allais si voir mon précieux Gojyo pour me changer les idées?"

Prenant un air tout penaud dont il avait le secret lui fit oui de la tête et dit tout bas.

"Cà te dérange?"

"Tu veux rire? Cà me sauve la vie! Tu que moi aussi je m'ennuis quand t'es pas là j'ai rien à faire,et puis j'ai le boss sur le dos. Viens on va se manger un truc. Tu diras tous tes problème à tonton Gojyo." dit-il en attrapant sa veste sur le dossier de sa chaise et en se dirigeant vers la sortie suivit de son collègue.

Sanzo n'était pas toujours en accord avec lui et il l'avait même détester quand on le lui avait imposer comme équipier mais il devait bien avouer que Gojoy était toujours là quand on avait besoin de lui. Il le lui avait prouvé en lui sauvant la vie plusieurs fois au cours de leurs enquêtes.

* * *

Attablé dans un petit restaurant, le roux passait commande pour eux deux non sans obtenir en prime le numéro de la serveuse. 

"Tu ne pense vraiment qu'à çà!" lui dit Sanzo avec un regard réprobateur.

"Tu dis çà seulementcar tu est jaloux parce moi je suis grand, musclé et magnifique à regarder alors que toi tu es petit, maigre et pas beau! Bon sinon tes truc auxquels tu pense çà a rapport avec tes problème avec Hakkai, allez vas-yracontes tout."

"Qui a dit que j'avais des problèmes avec Hakkai?"

"Personne! C'est écrit sur ta gueule, faut que tu fasse gaffe, toi qui es toujours si impassible, tu perds toute crédibilité. Avec moi ça va mais tu vas plus pouvoir faire peur au autres. Alors tu parles où il faut que je te saoule pour?"

"Continue à me prendre pour un abruti et j'te bute! Bon je crois... non je sais que Hakkai à un secret et ça m'énerve au plus haut point de ne pas savoir ce que c'est."

"Tu en as parler avec lui?"

"Evidemment! Mais il n'a rien voulu me dire et il a même réussi à me convaincre de ne plus rien lui demander, qu'il fallait juste que j'attende parce qu'il finirait par me le dire de lui-même."

"Où est le problème s'il t'a promit qu'il te parlerait?"

"Et tu dis que tu me connais! Je n'ai jamais eu de patience et je m'attend au pire vu l'insistance qu'il met pour me tenir à l'écart. J'ai le cerveau en ébullition, rempli d'idées toutes plus débiles les unes que les autres du style et s'il avait trouvé quelqu'un d'autre et qu'il attende le dernier moment pour me dire qu'il me quitte."

"C'est pas son genre! Sincèrement avec toute l'énergie qu'il à dépenser pour t'avoir et te faire passer de l'autre côté de la barrière ça m'étonnerais qu'il te lâche de sitôt. A mon avis son secret est ailleur."

"Tu as raison, je pense qu'au fond je cherche une excuse bidon parce qu'en réalité je sais que sais un problème de santé."

Gojyo fit tomber dans son assiette le morceau de steack qu'il venait de faire entrer dans sa bouche car sa machoir s'était décrochée au mot "santé". Hakkai était aussi devenu son ami et il comprenait maintenant la mine déconfite du blond.

"Qu...qu'est-ce que tu entends par là?"

"Il tousse beaucoup depuis quelques temps, ce matin j'ai trouvé du sang à la maison et je sais que ce n'est pas le mien. Et puis surtout hier soir on..."

"Pardon j'ai pas entendu la fin."

"On..."

"Sanzo, si tu veux que je t'aide il faut que j'entende ce que dit etce n'est pas le cas."

_"Il le fait exprès, je ne vais quand même pas crier ça pour que tout le monde puisse profiter de notre conversation"_ pensa le blond avant de reprendre "Je dit que hier quand Hakai et moi on..."

"Ecoute blondinet ma patience à moi aussi a des limites alors dit mloi une bonne fois pour toutes ce que tu bafouillesdepuis tout à l'heure!"

"ON BAISAIT!" le policier c'était levé et avait hurler sur son ami qui surpris avait fait un bond en arrière et affichait maintenant une mine de victime. Sanzo rendit alors compte de c qu'il venait de faire et que toute la salle le regardait comme s'il était un pervers. Rouge comme une pivoine il se rassit et pris son visage entre ses mains pour se cacher.

"Euh... oui et euh...que s'est-il passé pendant...ce que tu viens de hurler?"

"Il s'est enfuit."

"HA AHAHAHAH!"

"Gojyo s'il te plait je te parle d'un sujet sérieux."

"Excuse-moi" répondit le roux en essuyant une larme au coin de son oeil et en étouffant son rire "Continut"

"Il s'est enfermé dans les toilettes pour vomir ou autre chose. En tout cas il faisait des drôle de bruit."

"Effectivement, moi aussi je serai inquiet mais tout ce que tu peux faire c'est attendre. Alors tu devrais arrêter d'y penser, tu veux que je reste avec toi cet après-midi?"

"Tu n'as pas l'impression de jouer un petit peu les mères poules?"

"Oui mais si je n'étais pas là tu serais perdu alor j'assume d'être ta mère poule!"

"Merci" murmura le blond si doucement que son partenaire n'était pas sure de l'avoir entendu.

Une fois le repas fini, l'addition réglé et un numéro de téléphone en plus en poche Gojyo et Sanzo firent les courses et vers trois heures vingts ils étaient devant la grille du lycée.

"Bon je vais te laisser. J'espère que ça ira sinon tu m'apelles et au pire au se voit demain au bureau si le patron ne m'a pas trucider pour avoir déserté mon poste."

"Oui, t'inquiète pas ça va mieux. A demain!" Lança-t-il alors son ami s'éloignait déjà.

**Blablabla:** Alors? J'ai toujours un lac derrière chez moi, je devrais allez faire un petit tour dans le fond et d'y rester? Donnez votre avis ça fait toujours plaisir et ça permet de pas mettre l'auteuse en colère et comme ça elle fait pas de death-fic! Vous ne vous tromper pas il y a menacation! Bon à plus pour de nouvelles avantures! (je regarde trop la télé, je sais.)

Bisous à tous!


	7. Le bip où tout bascule

Bonjour! Je suis de retour pour faire souffrir encore et toujours nos bishos favoris et vous aussi en option. Figurer vous que j'ai découvert que l'eau à la fin septembre elle était froide et aussi que je savais nagé et accessoirement que le lac derrière chez moi il est pas assez profond pour que je coule donc bah j'ai pas le choix je vous aie écrit la suite! Et comme vous m'adorez tous ( avouez vous me traiter de sadique mais vous revenez toujours ne dites pas le contraire ;-)) je pouvais pas vous laisser avec une fic innachevée. Bon par contre je m'excuse j'ai été un peu lente à poster ce chap mais j'ai 3 contrôle qui me sont tombé dessus d'un coup sans prévenir. Donc plaigner vous à mes profs!  
Allez j'arrête de vous embêter avec ma vie et bonne lecture!

**Aimer à en Mourir**

Hakkai pris son temps lorsque la cloche sonna, il songeait au repas qui l'attendait ainsi qu'à la nuit le suivrait _" En espérant que ça ne fasse pas comme hier, je finirai par me faire détester et puis je commence à être un peu en manque je dois bien l'avouer. Pourvu que Goku puisse tenir la langue."_

Lorsqu'il sortit du bâtiment la cour était vide, seul un beau jeunne homme blond nonchalement adossé au mur de la grille semblait attendre quelqu'un. Il avait de nombreux sacs posés à ses pieds et les yeux perdus dans le vague. Le brun décida de s'approcher pour draguer un peu.

"Vous attendez quelqu'un? Je peux vous aider?"

"Idiot! Qui pourrais-je attendre alors que je t'ai toi?"

En déposant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres de son amant, Hakkai lui dit

"Allez viens on rentre j'ai très faim! (on se demande bien de quelle faim il parle ) Et puis il faut que je me rattrape, tu n'es pas près de dormir ce soir!"

"J'en ai l'eau à la bouche!" lui répondit Sanzo en montant dans la voiture suivit par sa moitié.

* * *

Le blond déposa son chargement sur la table de la cuisine, rangea ses courses et avant de préparer le diner il servi un verre à son amour qu'il lui apporta. Il se blottit quelques instants dans les bras du brun, celui-ci l'accueilla tendrement mais et deposa un baiser sur son front. Quand son regard fut attiré par la lumière provenant du téléphone, Hakkai desserra son étreinte et commença à se relever mais Sanzo qui se senti déranger protesta un passant son bras sur la proitrine qui lui servait de coussin obligeant le professeur à se remettre en place. 

"Rhnn, pourquoi tu bouge?"

"On a un message"

"Bouge pas j'y vais, ça me fait une excuse pour retourner à la cuisine, parce si je reste là on est pas près de manger" répondit le blond enthousiaste en se dirigeant vers l'appareil. Il appuya sur le bouton mais le regretta très vite lorsque qu'il se rendit compte du contenu du dit-message.

¤¤ M.Cho, c'est le Dr Kawasagi. Je viens de recevoir vos résultats d'examen et pour être franc ils ne sont pas très bon. Venez me voir demain à onze heure quinze pour que nous puissions en parler tranquillement. Au revoir, à demain. ¤¤

Sanzo cru que ses jambes allaient céder sous son poids, pendant plusieurs minutes il n'y eu aucun bruit dans l'appartement. Le policier resta prostré devant le téléphone suite au choc de ce que venait de dire ce médecin. Hakkai, de son côté, n'osait faire un mouvement attendant une quelconque réaction de la part de son amant. Voyant que rien ne se passait, le brun se décida finallement à bouger, il se leva et voulut prendre la parole mais fut interrompu.

"Tu...tu devrais te dépêcher de prendre tes dispositions si tu veux pouvoir aller à ton rendez-vous. Moi...je...je vais aller nous faire à manger, n'oublies pas qu'une soirée romantique nous attend!" Sa voix tremblait et il n'était nullement convaincu par les dernière paroles qu'il avait prononcer, le blond se touna vers la cuisine et lanca avant de se retourner un sourir plus que forcé qui n'aurait trompé personne.

_"Ca ne pouvait pas tomber plus mal, qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire? Que ce soit maintenant ou demain."_ pensa Hakkai tout en se dirigeant à son tour vers la cuisine, sans grande conviction, où l trouva sa moitié déjà bien affairé.

"Sanzo" il marqua un temps pour être sur de ses mots, "Tu sais..."

"Non! ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien et puis je t'ai promis de ne pas te poser de question. Allez retourne dans le salon et reste tranquille, ça sera vite prêt."

Le brun s'exécuta mais une fois de plus il pouvait dire au revoir à sa nuit d'amour, de toute façon c'était surement mieux et puis il devait bien s'avouer que lui-même n'était pas d'humeur. _"Des résultats mauvais...jusqu'à quel point?"_

BLINCK

"Sanzo! Tout va bien!" s'inquièta le professeur en entendant le bruit de vaiselle cassée, il s'apprêtait à se lever mais fut stopper par la voix provenant de l'autre pièce.

"Oui, ne t'en fait pas, c'est juste l'assiette qui m'a glissé des mains."

Lorsqu'il passèrent à table l'atmosphère était pesante, le blond ne parlait que pour des banalité comme 'tu en veux encore?' et son vis-à-vis était tout aussi bavard, se contentant de répondre par 'oui' ou par 'non'.

En sortant de la salle de bain, où il avait eu une nouvelle crise, Hakkai trouva le blond déjà couché et il lui tournant le dos. Il se glissa lentement à ses côtés et passa une main sur la hanche de son amant et déposa un baiser sur son épaule, par pour qu'il fasse l'amour mais juste pour le montrer qu'il l'aimait.

"Non, laisse-moi." lui répondit Sanzo d'un ton froid et en se dégageant pour que le contact physique se brise.

Vexé et attristé Hakkai se retourna à regrets mais il l'avait certainement mérité. Quelques minutes plus tard il sentit une source de chaleur se coller dans son dos, son aimé passa sa main sur son bras dans le but de rencontrer la sienne. Une fois leurs doigts enlacés, le blond laissa entendre un léger "pardon" et cacha son visage dans la nuque du brun et respira pronfondement son parfum. Comme réponse à ces manifestations d'amour Hakkai lui embrassa les doigts et posa leur mains ainsi jointe sur son coeur et il s'endormirent dans cette position.

**Blablabla** C'est encore moi! Mais vous vous y attendiez je viens toujour à ce moment là juste quand vous vous dites " quoi c'est déjà fini! mais c'est beaucoup trop court!"mais franchement qu'est-ce que je pouvais mettre après ça! Si vous voulez m'engueuler, me frapper (virtuellement en vrai ça fait plus mal), me féliciter et autre prenez vos clavier en mains et au top reviewer!

Bisous à tous!


	8. L'entretien

Tandam! Voilà enfin le nouveau chapitre après houlà beaucoup de temps! Désolé mais pour me faire pardonner je vous est fait un chapitre super long! Enfin moi je le trouve long. En plus pour l'écrire j'ai fait super beaucoup d'effort (vous comprendrer pourquoi en lisant) en faite c'est surtout ma ecchi qui à fait les recherches mais chute! Bon dans ce chapitre je torture beaucoup Hakkai-chou et il est même peut -être un peu OOC mais on s'en fiche! Je voulais aussi dédicacer ce chapitre à Doudi à qui je pense très fort!

Bon je vous laisse lire et apprécier (enfin j'espère )

**Aimer à en Mourir**

A la sonnerie du réveil, Hakkai ouvrit oeil puis deux et fut déçu de contaster qu'il était seul à occuper le lit. La pendule affichait neuf heures trente, non seulement Sanzo avait modifier l'heure du réveil mais en plus il l'avait fait sonner après son départ. Le brun se leva, se dirigea vers le salon et y trouva un cappucino encore fumant et un croissant. Il s'approcha et pris le plateau sur lequel tout était posé pour aller se mettre sur le divan. Lorsqu'il souleva celui-ci, le professeur découvris un petit papier. _"Comment-a-t-il fait pour savoir que je déplacerai mon petit-déjeuner?"_

A mon prof préféré que j'ai toutes les raisons du monde de détester,  
je pense à toi pour ton rendez-vous.  
Je rentrerai tôt, appelle-moi si tu as besoin.  
Lancer loin celui qui parle de toi.  
Sanzo.

Hakkai sourit, il adorait lorsque son amant lui laissait ce genre de note, il en avait une boite pleine cachée dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit, où il s'empressa d'aller ranger celui-là puis revint pour manger.

"Mon rendez-vous...il a dit des mauvais résultats...comment je vais pouvoir annoncer quelque chose à Sanzo si s'est aussi grâce que ce qu'il m'a déjà dit?" Pendant près d'une demi-heure ces mots tournèrent tels une litanie dans la tête du brun, ce qui le rendait fou.  
"Fait chier!" finit-il par hurler dans l'appartement en balançant son plateau ainsi que le vase de lys par terre. _"Si seulement je n'avais pas fais ça." _Toujours en colère, il préféra aller prendre sa douche et s'habiller que de nettoyer tout de suite.

L'eau chaude sur sa peau appaisa son humeur et les gouttes ruisselantes sur son visage se confondirent et masquèrent ses larmes.

En retournant dans le salon Hakkai ramassa la tasse, l'assiette et le vase brisés, puis rassembla les fleurs en bouquet mais les jeta quand même. Il nettoya hâtivement le sol et les quelques tâches sur le mur et la baie vitrée.Dix heure quarantes, il devait partir s'il ne voulait pas être en retard.

* * *

Hakkai arriva finalement avec dix minutes d'avance. Une jeune femme était assise dans la salle d'attente, au son de la porte elle releva la tête et lança un sourire chaleureux au brun. Elle avait à peu près une trentaine d'années, de long cheveux blond et des yeux bleus assortis à son tailleur bleu marine. 

"Bonjour."

"Bonjour mademoiselle."

"Madame" répondit'elle avec un sourire malicieux

"Excusez-moi"

"Il n'y à pas de mal, ce n'est pas écrit sur ma figure."

Hakkai exquisa à son tour un sourire et se détendit un peu.

"Vous attendez votre tour depuis longtemps?"

"Je ne suis pas une patiente enfin pas tout à fait, j'attend mon mari, c'est lui qui est avec le docteur en ce moment. Il va avoir les résultat pour savoir si toutes ses métastses sont bien parties. C'est idiot il avait peur de venir tout seul mais en fin de compte il n'a pas voulut que j'entre dans le bureau avec lui. Mais je suis désolé je doit vous embêter avec mes histoires."

"Non pas du tout et pour ma part je pense que vous êtes là pour qu'il puisse vous annoncez la bonne nouvelle le plus vite possible."

"Si elle l'est ça sera vraiment une excellente nouvelle, parce que depuis le temps qu'on se bat contre ce cancer de merde! Oh excusez-moi, je ne voulais pas être grossière." une petite teinte joue apparût sur ses joues.

"C'est rien je comprend."

La jeune femme lui envoya une autre sourire où se mêlait chaleur, reconnaissance et sympathie.

"Je sais que je suis indiscrète mais votre petite amie ne vous accompagne pas?"

"Mon petit ami ne savais même pas jusqu'à il y a peu que j'étais malade pou la simple et bonne raison que je ne lui avait rien dit et qu'il l'a découvert par erreur."

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit mettant fin à leur conversation et le docteur et son patient en sortirent. L'homme inconnu du brun enlaça sa femme avec un soulagement non dissimulé sur son visage. Le brun put même voir une larme couler sur sa joue. Enfin le couple salua le médecin puis tenant amoureusement par la taille se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Hakkai se leva pour serrer la main de son docteur quand la jeune femme blonde revint vers lui et l'entraina sur le côté avec un "Excusez-moi" pour monsieur Kawasagi.

"Je sais que je me mêle de se qui ne me regarde pas vous devriez parler à votre petit ami. La maladie c'est moins dur quand on est deux à la vivre et je parle en connaissance de cause."

"Je sais mais c'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire"

"Je suis sure que vous y arriverez parcee vous vous aimez"

Elle repartie vers son époux et Hakkai lui cria

"Au faite je suis content pour votre mari."

"Merci" lança-t-elle avant de disparaitre.

"Alors Hakkai pouvons nous y aller?"

"Et bien docteur, à moins que cette jeune femme ne revienne encore une fois je croi que la réponse est oui."

"Donc nous y allons, je doute qu'elle revienne ici avant un bon bout de temps"

"Il y en a qui ont cette chance" ajouta tristement le brun.

La docteur referma la porte et s'assis en face du professeur. Une grande enveloppe blanche était posée sur le bureau, manifestement déjà ouverte, et portait le sigle du laboratoir de la ville.

"Comme je vous l'ai dit dans mon message hier, vos résultats ne me plaisent pas beaucoup."

Hakkai déglutit lentement, maintenant qu'il était là, il réalisait combien le fait que Sanzo l'attende dans la pièce d'à côté lui aurait fait du bien, mais pour l'instant il fallait qu'il sache.

"Soyez franc docteur, dites-moi ce que j'ai."

"Exactement ce que je pensais quand vous m'avez décris vos symptômes" le vieil homme sortit le contenu de l'enveloppe, des radios, et les exposa sur la lumière "Les radiographies thoracique quevous avezfaites mettre bien en evidence des opacités et des claretés dans les parties supérieures et postérieures de vos poumons et les prélèvement de vos sécretions trachéobronchique sont positifs"

"Ce qui signifit?" demanda le brun avec une boule coincée dans la gorge.

Le medecin hésita quelques instants trouvant soudainement le bout de ses chaussures très intéressant puis se ressaisie et annonça "Tu...vous avez la tuberculose" il voulut continuer mais Hakkai lui coupa la parole.

"Est-ce qu'on est pas normalement vacciner contre ça?"

"L'efficacité de la vaccination est partielle en réalité, elle permet sourtout de réduire la gravité de l'infection"

"Et moi est-ce que je vais mourir?"

"Pas si vous suivez un traitement approprié, mais vous devez savoir que c'est une maladie contagieuse. Ce qui signifie que vous pouvez la transmettre et qu'on vous l'a transmise. Vous savez à qui vous l'a devez?"

"Oui, j'ai bien une idée."

"C'est fini les convention, Hakkai je pensait que tu étais avec quelqu'un sérieusement, le jeune homme que j'ai examiné la dernière fois non? Alors comment as-tu pu en arrivé là?"

"Sauf votre respect docteur, cela ne vous regarde pas et si ça peut vous réconforter je suis en train de payer le pris fort pour ma connerie! Il serait donc aimable de votre part de ne pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie, de plus je ne vous paye pas pour vos commentaires mais pour les soins que vous pouvez m'apporter!"

De nouveau le silence s'imposa dans la pièce, le brun pourtant si calme d'ordinaire était penché sur le bureau le visage à quelques centimètre de celui de son interlocuteur.

"Hakkai... repose tes fesses sur cette chaise et écoute-moi" le brun s'éxécuta, Kawasagi du haut de ses soixante ans imposait tout de même la peur et le respect surtout lorsqu'il haussait la voix "Je te connais depuis que tu es dans le ventre de feue ta mère, je t'ai vu grandir et là je suis en train de t'expliquer que tu vas devoir entrer à l'hôpital pour te faire soigner. Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir! Alors s'il y en a un contre qui tu peux t'énerver c'est toi-même!"

Le professeur mit quelques secondes avant de se reprendre, voilà longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas fait enguirlander ainsi.

"Pardonnez-moi, ...seulement tout est compliqué en ce moment autour de moi et c'est ma faute du coup je ne sais plus vraiment où j'en suis."

"Hakkai je sais que c'est dur mais je souhaiterais t'hospitaliser le plus rapidement possible"

"C'est-à-dire?"

"Dès que tu es près ou disons le temps que tu fasse un peu le ménage dans ta vie, parler avec ton ami, lui aussi il faut que je l'examine et tu pourrais...aller voir ton père.DONC je vais te faire une lettre, tu te présenteras avec à l'hopital."

Le medecin se mis à l'ouvrage et fini par tendre une enveloppe et raccompagna le brun jusqu'à la porte.

"Merci, mais c'est lui qui refuse de me voir." Hakkai tourna les talons mais Kawasagi lui attrapa le poignet.

"Cà fait deux ans que vous ne vous parlez plus, comment peux-tu savoir s'il n'a pas changer d'avis? C'est quand même ton père et..."

"C'est bon si mon vieux veux me voir il n'a qu'a m'appeler. maintenant j'y vais, au revoir!"

Aucune réplique n'était permise, hakkai sortit du cabinet et marcha quelques mètres avant de s'asseoir sur un banc et de prendre sa tête dans ses mains. _"Qu'est-ce que je vais faire? je me déteste, comment j'ai pu accepter de faire une chose pareille? Sanzo pourquoi je t'aime tant et pourquoi vais-je te faire autant de mal parce que je fuis...alors que si je te parlais tout serais plus simple. Mais je ne peux pas, j'ai peur...si peur, je ne veux pas te perdre et pourtant si je t'avoue tout tu me quitteras." _

Le brun essuya du revers de la main les quelque larmes qui menaçaient de couler et se remit en marche pour rentrer chez lui le regard déterminer.

**Blablabla**: Voilà! Ca vous a plu? Vous voulez la suite? Vous voulez un endroit où vous pouvez raconter n'importe quoi même si ça a pas de rapport avec mon histoire? Vous avez tout simplement une réclamation? Et bien ne chercher plus j'ai ce qu'il vous faut! La review, simple, pratique et utile et en plus ça fait plaisir. Alors n'hésiter plus et appuyer sur le petit bouton en bas à gauche. Satisfait ou rembourser. (On voit que je fais des études de commerce? -.-°)


	9. Abandon

_Coucou à tout le monde les gens! Je vous aie fait un chapitre plutôt déprimant et qui va faire de vous des assasins (mais je me suis bien caché au fin-fond de l'Alaska! -- Je suis vraiment une blonde pour vous dire où je suis c'est pas grâve je peux encore changer!) Alors dans le chapitre précédent j'ai torturé Hakkai cette fois on change! Et vous savez quoi il a mérité ce qu'il lui arrive! Na! ( je parie que vous chercher déjà où je peux bien être alors que vous avez même pas encore lu!.) Ensuite on m'a poser une bonne question: est-ce que mes chapitre sont écries à l'avance ou non? Et bien ça dépend des fois par exemple le chapitre 10 n'est pas écris et il est même pas encore dans ma tête. Pour qui s'intéresse à ce que je dis sachez qu'en générale j'écris directement sur le site et poste mon chapitre sans me relire (d'où les fautes T.T sorry!) parce que si je relis je change des trucs donc il faut encore relir et je rechange et ça n'en fini pas donc quand vous lisez mon chef-d'oeuvre c'est du tout frais! Garantie! (quoi j'ai quand même le droit de me lancer des fleurs!)  
Bon j'arrête mon blabla je vous retrouve à la fin (ou peut-être pas vu que vous aurez envie de me taper) Bonne lecture!_

**Aimer à en Mourir**

Sanzo avait enfin fini tous ses dossiers, alors que Gojyo se démenait toujours avec les siens, le blond fixait désespérément sa montre. Toute la journée il avait résisté à l'envie qui le démangeait de décrocher son téléphone et d'appeler hakkai mais il s'en était empêché préférant que son amant fasse le geste le premier. Comme rien ne s'était passez Sanzo devinait que le rendez-vous ne devait pas s'être si mal déroulé que ça, et il avait donc hâte de rentrer. _"Si cette fichu montre pouvait afficher dix sept heure!"_

"C'est pas en la fixant comme ça que tu la feras avancer plus vite!"

"Occupes-toi de ce qui ce passe sur ton bureau plutôt que sur le mien."

"Tu es à cran aujourd'hui, tu as tes règles?"

Sanzo attrapa la première chose à porté de main, en l'occurence son stylo, et le jetta à la tête du roux qui ne l'esquiva que de justesse. "Cesse de dire des âneries, ça te changeras! Bon il est moins cinq, je pars maintenant, c'est pas ça qui empêchera la Terre du tourner."

"A demain!"

Le blond prit juste le temps de se retourner pour faire un signe de main à son ami en échange avant de marcher très vite pour se rendre à son appartement.

* * *

Sanzo ouvrit la porte et cria: 

"Hakkai! C'est moi, je suis rentré"

Aucune vois ne répondit et à bien y regarder il y avait quelque chose de changer dans le salon. Mais quoi? Le blond laissa son regard errer quelques secondes dans la pièce et trouva.

"Mes lys! Ils ne sont plus dans le même vase...et il sont plus frais que ce matin. Ce ne sont pas les même."

Le rythme de son coeur s'accelera, il manquait aussi une photo de lui et Hakkai à noël dernier sur le meuble, près de la télévision. Le blond tourna les yeux sur la porte de la chambre, leur chambre. Lorsqu'il y pénétra le vide le frappa telle une giffle au visage. La table de chevet du côté gauche était vide et le tiroir pas toalement fermé, Sanzo s'avança doucement vers celle-ci n'osant croire ce que ses yeux lui montraient. Dans un mouvement brusque il ouvrit le tiroir qu'il trouva désespérément vide. Pas de livre, pas de boîte remplis de ses mots, pas de lunette ni rien. Le policier fouilla l'appartement en entier mais tout ce qu'il trouva ce fut des placard où seuls reposaient ses vêtements, des étagères remplies des ses seules affaires, une seule brosse à dent, un seul rasoir et tout ce qui était par deux être solitaire. Il dû se rendre à l'évidence il n'y avait plus aucune trace d'Hakkai, une pluie de larmes glissa sur les joues du blond sans qu'il puissent rien y faire. Il parvint avec difficulté à atteindre son lit et s'effondra. La douleur dan ssa poitrine lui donnait envie de mourir, sa gorge était bloquée, aucun mot ne pus sortir, Sanzo s'enroula dans sa couette où il l'odeur de son amour régnait encore et s'endormit pendant qu eses yeux et son coeur continuaient de pleurer.

* * *

Le jour suivant Gojyo se senti affreusement seul au commissariat. Il avait été efficace la veille _"Sanzo déteint sur moi, c 'est pas cool!"_ et il n'avait donc rien à faire. De plus il avait oublié son MP3 et son blond préféré ne s'était pas pointer. 

" Peut-être qu'il a encore pris sa journée? Mais ça m'étonnerais, pas deux fois dans le même mois et encore moins dans la même semaine. J'espère qu'il ne s'est rien passé avec Hakkai."

Le roux décrocha le téléphone et composa le numéro de ses amis. "Boujour, nous sommes...". Même résultat sur les portables.

"Il ne doivent pas être là ouù alors ils sont occupés à quelque chose de plus intéressant. Bon je verrai bien demain.

* * *

Quatre passèrent sans que Gojyo aie de nouvelles de son collègue, ni de l'amant de celui-ci. Il avait essayé tous les numéros possible, il avait été sonner chez eux, il était même allé faire la sortie du lycée pour y trouver Hakkai mais rien ne s'était conclu positivement. Le roux jetta un rapide coup d'oeil à son portable, vingt deux heures trente six, la nuit était tombéeses pieds l'avaient conduit devant l'immeuble de Sanzo. Cette fois il était décidé, il ne rentrerai pas chez lui sans savoir pourquoi ses amis semblait avoir disparut de la circulation. 

Premier obstacle: l'interphone. Comme il s'entendait personne ne décrocha après qu'il aippuyer. heureusement pour lui une gentille voisine accepta de lui ouvrit, une fois les deux étages montés Gojyo frappa à la porte. Une fois...deux fois...trois fois...puis il tambourina avec force jusqu'au "clic" d'une porte qui s'ouvre. Malheureusement pour lui cette fois c'était le méchant voisin d'à côté.

"NON MAIS C'EST PAS BIENTOT FINI CE BOUQUANT! Qu'est-ce qui vous prends de déranger les honnêtes gens à une heure pareille? Je vous préviens, si vous continuez j'appelle la police!"

"Ne vous donnez pas cette peine, je suis la police."

"HaahAhha! Ne ne prenez pas pour un imbécile, vous la police! Non mais vous vous êtes regardez?" Puis il referma sa porte en la claquant.

Gojyo fut quelques seconde blessé par la remarque mais après s'être effectivement regardé il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'apparence d'un flic, mais plus celle d'un voyou. Ce qui lui donna l'idée de crocheté la serrure.  
Sa première impression en pénétrant dans l'appartement fut que celà faisait quelques jours que ça n'avait pas été aéré. Suivant son instint, il se dirigea vers la chambre d'où émanait vaguement quelques bruit. Prudemment il entra dans la pièce, Gojyo devinait une forme humaine sous la bosse que formaient les couvertures. Une montagne de mouchoirs trônait près lit tenant compagnie à une demi-douzaine de bouteilles vides et une septième bien entamé. Après écoute, les bruits furent qualifiés de ronflements ou de bougonnements. le rouquin était déconcerté par ce spectacle, il prit une grande inspiration puis tenta un mouvement en direction de la masse. Doucement il fit glisser la couette et une tête blonde apparut.

* * *

Sanzo avait perdu la notion du temps depuis qu'il sétait ocuché là, ne se levant que lorsque sa bouteille était finie. Plusieurs fois le téléphone avait sonné mais jamais il n'avait voulut répondre, il savait que ce n'était pas Hakkai. Plusieurs fois on avait sonné à l'interphone, mais il n'avait pas été ouvrir. Non, Hakkai avait les clés il ne sonnait pas. Pourtatn ce soir ou aujourd'hui, il ne savait pas bien, quelqu'un s'acharnait sur la porte et encore une fois il ne se lèverais pas. Son seul effort fut de se pencher pour attraper sa bouteille et d'avaler une grande partie de son contenu. Enfin les coups cessèrent, le blond pensa se rendormir mais ses yeux laissèrent des larmes s'échapper, il avait tellement pleuré qu'il na pensait plus contenir assez d'eau pour que cela continu. Il faut coire qu'il se trompait, alors comme à chaque fois il s'allongeat, rabattit la couverture su rlui et patienta. Cependant quelque chose attira son attention, des bruits de pas dans la maison. L'espace d'une seconde il crut au retour de sa moitier, mais la démarche était trop brute. Enfin il sentit la présence dans sa chambre, puis la barrière de plume fut souler et il reconnut sans difficulté les cheveux rouges de son partenaire de travail et ce fut lui qui prit la parole le premier. 

"Sanzo mais dans quel état es-tu?"

"Kédebi, uoi..."

"Tu es complétement ivre! Remarque avec le nombre des bouteille que t'as descendu c'est pas étonnant."

"Amoise" _"Mais merde pourquoi j'arrive à penser mais pas à paler? Je suis bourré à ce point?"_

" Allez mon pote, il faut te lever, tu dois pas rester comme ça". Le roux tendit les mains pour saisir son ami celui-ci le repoussa et parvint difficelemnt à se mettre debout seul, tout en continuant à prononcer des mots incompréhensibles. Doucement il tenta un pas puis un deuxième mais au troisème il rencontra le sol de tout son corps et sombra dans un état de semi conscience. Gojyo releva son ami et la porta jusqu'à la salle de bain et lui passa de l'eau froide sur le visage. Au contact du liquide le blond ouvrit totalement les yeux et après quelques seconde son ventre prostesta. Apparemment l'alcool ne remplissait un estomac.  
Gojyo l'installa sur le divan et alla lui préparer de quoi se rassasier _"Mais pas trop non plus, faudrait pas qu'il me gerbe dessus."_ une fois que le blond eu tout avaler et pris soin de tout garder, le roux prit la parole, laissant l'autre la bouche ouverte, coupé dans son élan.

"Alors, tu me dis ce qui ce passe ou il faut que je te frappe jusqu'à épuisement?"

"Pourquoi tu es là?"

"depuis combien de temps tu es dans cet état?"

"Comment tu es rentré?"

"Où es Hakkai?"

Un silence lourd régna alors en maître sur l'appartement.

"Vas-t-en s'il te plait, je veux être seul."

"Là tu peux courir! Tant que je ne sais rien je ne te lâche pas. Et quand je vois comment tu es, je me dis que tu pourrais bien faire une bêtise, donc tu peux considérer que dorénavant tu m'auras sur le dos vingt quatre heures sur vinght quatre" Gojyo parla avec une petite point d'humour espérant faire retomber un minimum la tension.

"Fais comme tu veux, de toutes façons je m'en fiche. Plus rien n'a d'importance.

"Eh! Sanzo mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives? C'est pas ton genre de te laisser aller comme ça."

Le blond regardait mélancoliquement par la baie vitrée, son ami le rejoignit et posa sa main sur son épaule. Sanzo fit un quart de tour et dégagea la main du roux

"Tu es un menteur! Tu as dit qu'il ne me quitterait jamais! Mais il est partit! Et tu voudrais que je reste ton ami? Je te déteste! Déteste, déteste, déteste!" En prononçant ces paroles le blond frappait Gojyo au torse et ce dernier ce laissa faire sachant que son ami avait juste besoin de tout sortir. Les larmes coulaient vivement des yeux améthystes et leur propriétaire s'éffondra si le torse du roux qui l'enlaça.

"Je te demande pardon. Vas-y pleure ça te fera du bien." le rouquin avait un ton calme et serein. Sanzo leva la tête et plongea son regard danscelui de son amipuis murmura son nom et s'empara ses lèvres.

**Blablabla:** Pitié me tuer pas! T-T, je veux pas mourir! Je suis trop jeune! Et puis pensez que si je meurs vous aurez jamais la suite! Bon je vous autorise à me gronder! Allez review!


	10. Perte et reprise de contrôle

_Coucou mes chéris! (désolé, c'est au force de boire trop de vodka!) Comment ça va bien? Forcement ça va bien puisque je vous livre un nouveau chapitre en un temps records! Bon ok vous allez me tuer parce dans ce chapitre il se passe des trucs et tout et tout. Mais cette fois je vous dirai pas où je suis caché! hihihi! Alors j'essaie aussi un nouveau truc: répondre indivuduellement à mes fans! (je sais je me la pète grave) Alors:_

_Mlle Machiavelli: la fic parle du couple SanzoHakkai mais c'est pas drôle s'il n'y en a pas un qui dévis du droit chemin. Et en plus Hakkai il a disparut, j'arrive pas à mettre la main sur lui alors bah j'improvise! j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire!_

_kyochan95: Et un chapitre de plus pour que tu aimes encore plus ma fic! (j'ai pas si tord que ça quand je parle de fan!) Quand à la réapparition d'Hakkai je sais pas encore. On s'est disputé à propos du fait que c'était lui la victime de cette fic et que ça lui suffisait pas, les caprices de star que veux-tu! Donc il est partit en claquant la porte du bureau et je ne l'ai plus revus alors j'essai de le faire revenir mais c'est pas gagné alors je te garanti rien. Mais continue de lire l'appel du public ça le fera certainement plier! Merci!_

_Jouly18: Voilà la suite! Que veux-tu Sanzo perd la boule mais t'inquiète pas je suis sure que ça va s'arranger (enfin j'espère!)_

_ceresgirl: Merci pour ta review mais comme je trouve que je suis encore trop jeune pour mourir, ne lit pas ce chapitre tu risquerait d'avoir des envies de meurtres et des études ont prouvées que c'était mauvais pour le coeur. Où alors avant de continuer tu jure que tu ne me feras rien quoi qu'il puisse être marqué sur le reste de cette page!_

_Bonne lecture à tous!_

**Aimer à en Mourir**

A peine Gojyo sentit-il les lèvres chaudes de son ami contre les siennes qu'il recula sous le choc de la surprise.

- Ouah Sanzo tu dérapes là vieux, tu dérapes !

Le blond ne réalisait pas vraiment ce qu'il avait fais mais savait qu'il voulait recommencer aussi il se débarrassa des bras qui le tenait à distance et rapprocha dangereusement son visage de celui du roux qui recula encore un peu plus.

- Sanzo reprend toi ! Tu ne devrais pas te jeter dans les bras du premier venu pour oublier Hakkai, tu l'aimes alors contrôle toi !

- Je n'ai aucune envie de me contrôler et pourquoi refuses-tu ce que tu convoites depuis tant de temps ? Le blond avait commencé à déboutonner sa chemise sensuellement et continuait à faire reculer le rouquin qui bientôt serait bloqué par le mur.

Il est vrai que Gojyo étant un chaud lapin, allongeant femme et homme dans son lit, avait toujours espéré qu'un jour il y coucherait un de ses deux amis mais là pour le coup il se demandait si c'était une si bonne idée que ça. Quand un obstacle lui bloqua toute retraite et que Sanzo s'attaquait au bouton de son pantalon, il déglutit difficilement. Arriverait-il à se contrôler si son compagnon continuait de l'allumer ainsi ?

- Ecoutes Sanzo, tu ne voudrais pas faire quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter plus tard ? Bien alors remet cette chemise et …non ! Remontes toute de suite cette braguette ! S'indigua Gojyo

- Faire la morale ne te vas pas du tout alors laisses toi faire gentiment et tu verras des étoiles !

Sure ce le blond rattrapa les lèvres de son « prisonnier » et réclama d'approfondir le baiser. Le roux rendit les armes et entrouvrit la bouche et laissa la langue de son coéquipier pénétré à l'intérieure, faire tout le travail puis lui-même mit sa langue en action. Il passa ses mains dernière la nuque du blond et fit descendre ses mains le long de ses épaules, ses bras et alla se saisir de ses poignets. Il rompit le baiser et plaqua violement le blond au sol.

- Me laisser faire ! Tu plaisantes ? C'est moi qui mène le jeu et tu ne viendras pas te plaindre après parce que c'est toi et toi seul qui m'a poussé à faire ça !

- Cesses de parler et prend moi !

Ces derniers mots furent murmurés mais parfaitement compris. Gojyo embrassa chaque parcelle du corps qui s'offrait à lui et se délecta des gémissements qui lui parvenait. Il se déshabilla à son tour et Sanzo voulut inverser leur position pour rendre son plaisir au roux mais celui-ci en décida autrement et le plaqua une nouvelle fois au sol bloquant au passage ses bras au dessus de sa tête et s'emparant de son membre de sa main libre. Son va-et-vient fut immédiatement rapide et cessa avant que le blond ne se libère. Le soumis haletait et avait du mal à reprendre une respiration normale, que déjà Gojyo le pris en bouche, il hoqueta de surprise mais se laissa aller aux tendres caresses que lui prodiguait son équipier avec sa langue. Le plaisir pur l'envahissait, il se sentait flotter et revint sur Terre quand des doigts s'introduisirent dans sa bouche, instinctivement il les lécha puis les laissa pénétrer son intimité. Gojyo tenait toujours le blond dans sa bouche quand il commença à le préparer, ses doigts remuant à l'intérieur du corps sous lui. Lorsque le rouquin jugea Sanzo prêt il retira sa bouche de son sexe et sans rien lui demander le retourna pour le mettre à quatre pattes et le pénétra, son partenaire mit quelques secondes à s'adapter à son membre. Quand il le sentit s'impatienter il se mit en mouvement. Tous deux atteignirent l'extase en même temps et Gojyo entendit son compagnon murmurer le nom d'Hakkai à ce moment là. Cela le fit légèrement sourire car cela lui prouvait que malgré tout Sanzo aimait le brun.

* * *

Après quelques minutes 

_" C'était bizarre, du sexe à l'état pur. Jamais Hakkai et moi n'avons fait l'amour ainsi enplus il n'a même pas voulu me regarder en face pendant qu'il me pénétrait. Il faut que je dise quelque chose après tout c'est ma faute si on en est là."_

- Gojyo…je…

- Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne dirais rien à personne et je peux tout à fait comprendre que vu ton état tu aies voulu de changer les idées. Plaisanta-t-il.

Sanzo s'était recroquevillé face à la baie vitrée pendant que le rouquin fumait une cigarette sur le canapé.

- Alors maintenant tu me dis pourquoi je t'ai retrouver à moitié fait ?

Le blond continuait de fixer les lumières de la ville, il ne voulait pas répondre, ça faisait trop mal, expliquer c'était avouer la réalité.

_« Hakkai me quitte et moi tout ce que je trouve à faire c'est couché avec mon meilleur ami après une bonne cuite. Je comprend qu'il soit partit je suis trop nul… »_

- Bon puisque tu veux rien dire je vais essayer de deviner ça va être drôle. Lança ironiquement Gojyo plus qu'énervé par ce silence. Il se leva et frappa distraitement l'arrière de la caboche blonde et commença. Alors…tu as voulu essayer une nouvelle position et ça lui a pas plu ?

Aucune réaction

- C'est pas ça, alors tu n'as pas réussi à lui faire son plat préféré ?

Toujours pas de réaction.

- C'est pas encore ça, qu'est-ce que ça peut être ? Il veut un bébé mais tu ne te sens pas encore prête ? Gojyo insista sur la dernière syllabe.

Un poing le frappa de plein fouette et un petit crac se fit entendre au niveau du nez.

- Celui-là au moins tu ne l'auras pas volé ! Hurla le blond qui s'était redressé et se dirigeait d'un pas rageur vers sa chambre et en claque la porte.

* * *

Après le choc du coup passé, il fut décider que le nez n'était pas cassé mais avait un bel hématone, un mouchoir fourré dans la narine le rouquin alla frapper à la porte d'où provenait de nombreux jurons. Finalement Sanzo sortit et s'assit sur le canapé faisant signe à son ami de faire de même. 

- Tu veux savoir, et bien tu vas savoir. Je suis rentrer et j'ai trouver l'appartement vide, pas un mot, pas une lettre, rien ! Voilà, t'es content ?

- Non ! Tu me déçois, tu ce que tu as trouvé à faire c'est te bourré la gueule ! Il ne t'est pas venu à l'idée d'aller le chercher ? Tu l'aimes non ? Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous assit sur ce canapé a pleuré ta peine ? Bouge ton cul ! Chercher-le et trouve-le, demande-lui des explications ! Merde à la fin il y a une semaine tu pleurais dans les jupes de maman Gojyo parce que tu avais peur qu'il se passe quelque chose et maintenant que c'est fait tu continues à te cacher. Où est passer le Sanzo qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds ?

Un peu déconcerté par cette gueulante le blond mit un peu de temps à se ressaisir.

- Tu as raison ! Je vais aller le chercher il lui demander des comptes, on ne quitte pas les gens comme ça ! Demain soir je vais aller le voir à son lycée !

- Pas la peine il n'y va pas ou plus ?

- Comment sais-tu ça ?

- Figures-toi que pendant que tu vidais tes bouteilles moi je vous cherchais et j'ai fais la sortie du lycée. D'ailleurs on a dû penser que j'étais un pervers.

- Il peut sortir bien après les élèves.

- Je suis resté jusqu'à la fermeture. Il faut abandonner la piste du lycée ça ne donnera rien. Quels sont les endroits qu'il fréquente ? Les gens qui le connaisse ? La plaque d'immatriculation de sa voiture, il a pu avoir une amende. Les…

- On reste sur le lycée, mais pas pour y trouver Hakkai, pour y trouver un de ses élèves.

**Blablabla:** Bah cette fois j'ai pas grand chose à dire à part: REVIEW! Et puis pas de review pas de chapitre! Bye Gros bisous à tous!

PS: Doudi je croi ton cadeau d'anniversaire ça sera ton cadeau de noël alors JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE MA DOUDI! Plein de gros bisous et que tous tes souhaits se rélisent!


	11. Bonne piste?

_Helllllllllllooo! Oh...Mon...Dieu! Ce chapitre est tellement court que moi-même je me déteste et encore plus sachant que le chapitre douze mettras du temps à venir parce j'ai la mal chance d'avoir les bac blancs qui commence la semaine prochaine et finissent le treize. Et comme de par hasard je suis dan sla seule classe où les cours ne sont pas banalisés, imaginez, vous venez de vous taper quatres heures d'étude de cas en commerce et vous enchaînez avec trois heures d'économie-droit. Je suis victime d'une injustice donc ne m'en veuillez pas pour l'attente qui suivra votre lecture._

_kyochan95: Encore toi! Mais t'es carrement accro! (j'adore!) Hakkai est un vilain! Bon c'est vrai sur ce coup là je le fais un peu passer pour le méchant mais tu ne m'en voudras pas. Et tu sais pourquoi, Parce que tu aimes trop mon style ( comment je me la pète c'est grâve, je comprend si tu refuse désormais de me lire!) En tous cas merci ton compliment me va droit au coeur et me fait très plaisir! Groc bisous à toi!_

_ceresgirl: Deux fois la même review? Erreur de manip ou tu aime tellement ma fic que tu as lu deux fois le chapitre et tu as donc mit deux review? Moi aussi Hakkai me fait de la peine, pour tout t'avouer sache que s'il n'apparait plus c'est parce qu'il esten dépression post-rupture alors il faut le pardonner en plus il parait que Sanzo lui aurait dit que Gojyo était un meilleur coup, enfin potin de star quoi. Ne t'en fais pas tu n'es pas uneperverse ou au moins tu n'espas la seule! Pense que j'ai écris ce lemon et qu'en conséquense je me range aussi dans cette catégorie. Bon Gros bisous!_

_Mlle Machiavelli: C'est officiel cette fois tu vas mourir car le prochain chapitre est loin d'être publié, alors pour me faire pardonner j'enverrai une courronne à ton enterrement. Ou alors je demanderai à ce qu'on mette dan ston cercueille un lemon que j'aurai écris (perversion mon amour...) Plein de bisous!_

_Mhisoka: Moi je dis toujours mieu vaut tard que jamais! Alors bienvenue dans mon monde farfelu où tout peut arriver et meilleur comme le pire! (le pire étant souvent prédominant!) Malheureusement j'ignore combien de chapitre cette fic fera et j'ignore même comment elle finira. Merci d'avoir intégré mon univers, bisous!_

_Seilin: Ouh le vilain! Ta review m'a manqué heureusement que ce coup-ci ça marche! Je te donne tout autorisation pour être grossière car mon coin review c'ets le coin de la libre expression tu dis tout qu'est-ce que tu veux! Ma fic t'énerve, je ne vois pas pourquoi? (regarde ailleur) Hakkai est partit parce qu'il est partit, s'il était resté ça aurait été beaucoup moins drôle, non? Et la fic n'aurais plus de sens. Sanzo est con mais ça c'est pas nouveau! Quant à Gojyo bah...c'est Gojyo, comme tu dis sans commentaire. Moi je t'adore! Plein de gros bisous!_

_Dodo: Musique. Paillettes. Bouquet de roses. Robe de couturier.Merci, merci, merci c'est trop, non arrêter, je ne mérite pas tout ça, enfin si quand mais arrêter ça ma gêne. Fin du délire! Snif snif désolé je me suis laissé emportée pardonne-moi. Tu as réellement pleuré ou tu dis ça pour me faire plaisir? Bref je suis touchée que ça t'ai...touché! Merci pour tes encouragements, Bisous!_

_Allez bonne lecture à tous!_

**Aimer à en Mourir**

- Un élève ? Bah t'iras le chercher tout seul, moi si je continue à faire la sortie de ce putain lycée, ils vont appeler les flics !

- Abrutit ! Qu'est-ce que ça peux faire, TU es flic ! répondit le blond en levant les yeux aux ciel.

- Bon et qui est l'heureux élu qui aura l'honneur de se faire arrêter.

- Il s'appelle Goku, c'est le chouchou d'Hakkai, ils se connaissent depuis longtemps parce qu'ils étaient voisins. Il doit forcément savoir quelque chose.

- Si tu le dis.

* * *

A l'heure de la fin des cours Sanzo était posté à la porte du bâtiment pour repérer la tête du jeune garçon et ensuite l'interpeller. Gojyo lui était aux grilles du lycée en cas de fuite de la « proie ». 

Lorsque le flot d'élèves passa les portes le châtain entra dans le champ visuel du blond qui le fila.

- Tu racontes n'importe quoi, c'est pas possible de ça ! Lança une petite rousse à Goku.

- Je te jure que mon pote la fait ! Rétorqua ce dernier mais une mains ce posa sur son épaule et l'obligea à se retourner.

- On peut parler ? Intima le blond plus qu'il ne demanda.

- Désolé je suis pressé, À demain Ririn ! Puis le jeune homme prit ses jambes à son cou.

Sanzo leva les bras en direction de son équipier et lui fit signe d'attraper le garçon. Le roux réceptionna le fuyard et le plaqua contre le mur en lui montrant sa carte.

- On ne bouge plus face de singe !

Sanzo laissa la foule s'évacuer avant de rejoindre son ami et s'adressa durement au jeune garçon.

- Aurais-tu quelque chose à te reprocher Goku ?

- Bien sur que non comme je te l'ai dit je suis juste pressé. Et dit lui de me lâcher à la face de pervers! Ordonna-t-il en lançant un regard noir à Gojyo.

- Ce qui est bizarre c'est que tu n'as eu l'air pressé que lorsque tu m'as vu. Et de la façon dont tu me regardes en ce moment j'en déduis que tu sais pourquoi je suis là et donc aussi que tu sais ce que je veux, alors parles !

- J'ai juré de ne rien dire.

- Je me fiche de ta promesse ! Si tu sais où est Hakkai dis-le moi ! Et tout de suite !

Soudain l'expression sur le visage de Goku se changea en surprise. Les mots de Sanzo l'avaient perturbé.

- Ce que tu veux savoir c'est où est Hakkai ? Il fallait le dire tout de suite. Ca je peux le dire ça n'a rien à voir avec ma promesse.

Le blond l'attrapa par le col de son uniforme et le secoua en lui criant dessus.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour me le dire ?

Le jeune garçon attendit que sa tête se stabilise sur le reste de son corps avant de parler et le roux lui coupa la parole.

- Tu vois ce que tu me fais subir ! C'est énervant quand les gens veulent pas parler !

- Ferme-là. Répondit sèchement Sanzo avant de replacer son regard noir sur sa proie. Et toi parles !

- La dernière fois que j'ai vu Hakkai c'était il y a environ trois, non quatre jours et il hésitait devant la porte de chez lui. Et quand il a finalement renoncé je suis aller le voir et il m'a simplement dit qu'il partait pour assez longtemps alors il voulait dire au revoir au gens. Mais comme il n'a rien précisé j'ai pensé que vous partiez tous les deux.

- Ce qui veux dire que tu ne sais pas réellement où il se trouve ? Demanda tristement le blond en laissant enfin les pieds de Goku toucher le sol. Ce dernier lui répondit en faisant « non » de la tête.

- Mais il m'a donné ça en me disant d'aller le remettre à quelqu'un au commissariat mais comme j'ai oublié le nom qu'il m'avait dit je n'y suis pas allé. Lança timidement le châtain en tendant une lettre à Sanzo. Ce dernier lui arracha des mains et l'ouvrit précipitamment. L'enveloppe contenait une autre enveloppe et une lettre adressée à Gojyo qui lui disait de remettre la seconde à lui-même. Le blond hésita avant de l'ouvrir, ce bout de papier déciderait certainement de son avenir et il n'était pas sûr de vouloir connaître son futur.

_Sanzo,_

_Le courage me manque pour te dires ces mots en face alors je le fais pas écris. J'espère que tu n'auras pas mit trop de temps avant d'avoir cette lettre entre tes mains et si c'est le cas pardonne à Goku. Ce matin là je suis allé chez le médecin et il m'a appris que je payais pour la plus grosse erreur de ma vie et je ne souhaite pas partager cette sanction avec toi. Tu vas me haïr si ce n'est pas déjà le cas, mais je crois que si je préfère fuir c'est parce que je ne t'aime pas assez. Pour ce que j'ai à vivre il me faut être libre et en faisant mes bagages je me suis rendu compte que c'était plus, même beaucoup plus facile à faire que je ne l'aurais pensé. Oublies-moi et construis-toi une nouvelle vie. La dernière chose que je te demanderai, enfin l'avant dernière c'est d'aller voir le docteur Kawasagi, donne lui ton nom et il te remettra un paquets mais ne lui pose pas de question à mon sujet il ne te diras rien. La dernière est ne me cherche pas, pour rien au monde nos chemin ne doivent se recroiser car nous en souffririons tous les deux._

_Tu as été une des plus belles choses de ma vie et je t'en serai toujours reconnaissant même si j'ai une drôle de façon de le montrer. Adieu._

_Hakkai._

Sanzo resta figé, prostré après ce qu'il venait de lire et cette fois il pensa qu'il avait enfin pleuré tout ce que son corps contenait de larmes car aucune ne monta à ses yeux et aucune n'en tomba.

**Blablabla**: Pas taper! Il faut que j'aille passer mes examen blanc, mais je vous jure que j'ai déjà prévu la corde et la pourtre pour juste après. Enfin vous connaissez la suite: Review!


	12. On passe à l'action

**Helllllllooooo! Oue je sais je fais ma maline alors que ça fait super longtemps que j'ai rien poster mais je suis super désolé! j'ai eu des petits ennuis et un petit manque d'inspiration mais ne vous inquiétez pas c'est repartis! Bon je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps parce qu'il y a juste en dessous un chapitre que vous attendez depuis longtemps!**

**PS: Kyochan je peux te dire petite parce que c'est affectif et que de toute manière je fais 10 cm de plus que toi :-p **

**Bonne lecture!**

**Aimer à en Mourir**

Sanzo avait beau relire sa lettre encore et encore il ne pouvait croire ce qu'il lisait. C'était impossible Hakkai ne pouvait pas le quitter pas comme ça.

- _Pas en disant qu'il ne m'aime pas._

Gojyo posa sa main sur l'épaule de son ami, quand se dernier leva la tête pour le regarder, il l'interrogea avec ses yeux. Le blond eu pour seul geste de lui passer la feuille de papier qu'il avait entre les mains. Après lecture intensive, le roux compris la réaction de son partenaire pour autant il se dit.

- _C'est à Sanzo qu'il a demandé de pas le chercher, il n'y a rien d'écrit à mon sujet._

- Bon ben puisque vous avez l'air de ne plus avoir besoin de moi je vais partir.

La voix de Goku fit un déclic dans la tête du blond, alors que l'adolescent amorçait un demi-tour, il l'attrapa par le col et le replaqua au mur.

- Ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça espèce de singe !

- Sanzo laisse-le partir, il ne nous sert plus à rien. Et, je suis désolé, mais Hakkai a été clair.

- Mais… Les larmes affluèrent en masse dans les yeux du blond puis coulèrent sur ses joues alors qu'il essayait de parler. Mais moi… moi je l'aime ! Finit-il par crier.

- Je sais mais…justement si tu l'aimes respecte sa volonté. Gojyo posa une nouvelle fois sa main sur l'épaule de son ami. Allez lâche-le.

Après quelques secondes les doigts de Sanzo se décrispèrent du col du garçon et laissèrent ses pieds retoucher le sol. Dès qu'il le pu Goku prit ses jambes à son cou et disparût aussi vite que l'éclair.

- Allez on rentre. Glissa doucement le roux en entraînant son ami vers la voiture pour le reconduire chez lui.

Durant tout le trajet aucun d'eux ne pipa mots. Le blond était bien trop choqué pour même penser et la seule chose que son corps l'autorisait à faire était de pleurer encore et encore et toujours plus fort. Son partenaire, pour sa part, réfléchissait à une vitesse hallucinante qui l'impressionnait lui-même.

- _Bon sang ! Je n'aurais jamais imaginé Hakkai faire un truc pareil. L'important c'est que même en respectant sa lettre, si moi je le cherche Sanzo ne sera responsable de rien._

Arrivé devant l'immeuble, le blond montra une certaine résistance à descendre de la voiture de son ami.

- Tu veux que je monte avec toi ? Demanda doucement le roux pour rendre service.

- Je ne sais pas. A quoi bon rentrer, personne ne m'attends et…

- Sanzo je vais être brutal et tu vas sûrement m'en retourner une mais je prend le risque : Hakkai est partit et tu ne peux rien y faire. Tu dois avancer et recommencer ta vie tout comme lui va le faire. Tu dois bouger ton gros cul et surtout ne pas redevenir la lavette de la dernière fois. Alors maintenant tu sors de cette putain de caisse, tu montes ce putain d'escalier et tu vis ta putain de vie !

Le blond fut blessé par les paroles de son ami et mis du temps avant de lui répondre.

- Tu as raison je devrais t'en mettre une, voire deux mais j'en ai pas la force, j'ai la force de rien du tout.

- Sanzo, fais ce que je te dis, et appelles-moi dès que tu sens que tu plonges, je suis là pour toi n'importe où et n'importe quand. Ok ?

- OK… Gojyo.

- Oui quoi ?

- Tu m'as dis te t'appeler quand j'avais besoin, je viens de le faire.

- C'est bon j'ai compris je monte avec toi !

Il était plus de minuit quand Gojyo sorti de la chambre de son ami alors que celui-ci venait enfin de s'endormir.

* * *

- _La vache ! Un dépressif c'est pire qu'un gosse ! T'inquiètes pas vieux je vais te le retrouver moi ton gaillard ! _Une lueur de détermination brilla pendant une seconde dans son regard.

* * *

A dix heures quand Sanzo se réveilla, l'appartement était vide. 

- Et ça t'étonne !

Un mot trônait sur le comptoir de la cuisine.

_Salut boulet,_

_Je ne t'ai pas réveillé ce matin mais ça ne sera pas toujours comme ça ! Je me suis aussi occupé de ton emploi du temps de la journée. A treize heures vingt t'as rendez-vous chez le toubib de la lettre de l'autre trou du cul. A dix-sept heure trente tu dois impérativement être chez toi parce qu'il y Yaone qui va passé te voir. C'est une bonne copine à moi, alors soit gentil ! Tu peux faire ce que tu veux avec elle alors profites-en._

_Allez à plus pleurnichard !_

- Pff… quel abruti celui-là !

* * *

Cependant à treize heures dix Sanzo passait la porte du cabinet du Dr Kawasagi. Il n'y avait personne il en conclut qu'il devait être le premier patient de l'après-midi, ce qui l'arrangeait car comme ça il n'aurait pas à affronter le regard des gens attendant avec lui. Déjà que les passant s'étaient retournés sur lui dans la rue. Et quand son regard croisa une vitrine avec son reflet il comprit pourquoi. Il avait une tête à faire peur, les yeux bouffis et rouges, une vraie tête de déterré. 

Enfin le médecin se présenta et son expression n'était pas des plus engageante.

- M. Genjo je présume.

Sanzo haussa un sourcil et répondit.

- Vous présumez bien. Il paraît que vous avez quelque chose pour moi.

- Allons dans mon bureau nous y serons bien mieux.

- C'est que voyez-vous je n'ai pas l'intention de m'attarder ici.

- Pourtant vous êtes venus vous pouvez bien rester un peu non ?

- A la seule condition que vous cessiez de prononcer le mot « bien » parce que pour ma part je ne vais pas bien mais alors pas du tout.

- Très bi… à votre guise. Puis d'un signe de main Kawasagi lui ordonna d'entrer dans le bureau.

Sanzo lui aurait collé sa main dans la gueule si il en avait eu la force physique et mentale mais il devait se l'avouer il était une carpette depuis qu'il était rentré ce soir là dans cette maison complètement vide, dans tous les sens du terme.

- _Et ce médecin de mes deux ne fait rien pour m'aider. _

- Alors M. Genjo vous êtes là parce que vous êtes, enfin étiez l'ami de M. Cho.

- Effectivement il nous arrivait de nous envoyer en l'air ensemble. Bon donnez-moi le…truc que je puisse partir.

- Vous pouvez jouer les blasés avec moi mais votre…visage, si tant est que l'on puisse encore appeler cela un visage, parle pour vous. Alors cessez d'essayer de me blesser parce que vous souffrez ça ne fera pas diminuer votre peine.

- Non mais ça peut aider. Alors je peux avoir ce que vous avez à me donner, oui ou non ? Commanda plus que ne demanda le blond en tendant une main pressée et tremblante vers le docteur.

- Très bien tenez, c'est un traitement préventif à prendre pendant six mois, il y a une ordonnance à renouveler lorsque les boites que vous avez seront vides. Ah oui, et si vous avez eu des rapports…sexuels avec d'autres personnes récemment ou même de simples échanges buccaux ou si vous êtes dans cette situation dans les six mois à venir. Dites à ces personnes de consulter leurs médecins traitant afin qu'elles se fassent prescrire ce même traitement. D'autres questions ?

Sanzo ne répondit pas et parti sans se retourner, il avait besoin d'un verre et peut-être même de plusieurs.

* * *

Gojyo pénétra dans une pièce sombre, le quartier n'était pas terrible mais avec un bon coup de ménage cette baraque pourrait ressembler à quelque chose. 

- Pourquoi as-tu pris la peine de venir voir ton frère chéri.

- Doku, t'es pas encore mort sale crétin ?

- Et non, je suis increvable. Alors que veux mon flic de frangin.

- Un coup de main. C'est le comble, il faut que je devienne enfin un flic presque respectable pour venir demander à mon gangster de frère de me prêter main forte.

- Je balancerai personne mec.

- Ça tombe bien c'est pas ce que je te demande.

- Alors crache le morceau je n'ai pas que ça à faire moi !

Dokugakuji était grand, brun et musclé, son apparence faisait plutôt peur ce qui aidait quand on était chef de gang. Frère aîné de Gojyo, ces deux là s'entendaient bien malgré quelques petits différents. Il était pourtant rare de les voire tout les deux dans la même pièce, pour leurs réputations respectives.

- Tu vas trouver ça bizarre mais j'aimerai que tu braques un cabinet médical.

Le brun mit du temps avant de répondre, voilà une demande qui n'avait rien d'ordinaire et en cet instant il remercia les dieux que la pièce soit plongée dans les ténèbres. Au moins sa surprise était dissimulée.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule, t'a craqué ton strig toi !

- Je suis on ne peux plus sérieux. J'ai le dossier d'un patient à récupérer et je ne peux pas le faire tout seul.

- Tu es flic montre ton badge à ce connard et c'est bon.

- Ça serait trop louche alors que si toi et tes potes faites un petit passage là-bas et que quelques dossiers disparaissent c'est moins suspect, en plus vous y trouverez des trucs intéressants : morphine, seringue et le reste de la panoplie. Alors ça marche ?

- Combien tu me payes ?

- Sale crevard tu fais payer ton propre frère ?

- C'est risqué pour moi, je parie que c'est dans les beaux quartiers c'est plus risqué pour nous, dans ce genre d'endroit on passe beaucoup moins inaperçu. Et puis ça se trouve il y aura rien pour nous sauf ton dossier pourrit.

- Je libère le prochain de tes gars qui se fait serrer et tu le fais.

- Les deux prochains. Dokugakuji tendit la main.

- Cabinet Kawasagi, Cho Hakkai et les deux prochains. Gojyo tendit lui aussi sa main, attrapa celle de son frère et cella leur accord.

**Blablabla:** Alors ça vous à plu? J'espère bien parce que je me suis donné du mal! Allez je vous fait plein de gros bisous et a la prochaine!


	13. Comme un nouveau départ

**Bonjour tout le monde! Je sais je me rammène comme une fleur après ma longue absence mais ne dit-on pas mieux vaut tard que jamais!  
Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait très plaisir.  
Passer un bon moment à lire ce chapitre et rendez-vous au prochain, qui j'espère mettra moins longtemps que celui la à venir! (Est-ce que je ne devreindrai pas moins bavarde moi? O.o**

**Aimer à en Mourir**

Sanzo rentra chez lui en retard pour son second rendez-vous qu'il ne désirait pas par ailleurs mais il s'était dit que s'il n'était pas à l'heure cette…il ne se souvenait plus de son nom, serait sûrement partie. Lorsqu'il ouvrit sa porte il eu la désagréable surprise de constater qu'elle avait pu rentrer sans son aide.

- Salut beau blond.

- Ecoutez mademoiselle, j'ignore ce que Gojyo vous a dit mais je n'ai pas besoin de vous.

- On a toujours besoin de moi, peu importe comment. Tout en parlant elle se rapprocha de lui et commença à lui retirer sa veste.

Pris de court Sanzo mit un certain temps avant de réagir. Quand il reprit conscience de ce qu'il se passait il était assis sur son canapé un verre de martini à la main, une cigarette entre les lèvres et cette fille bizarre lui massait les épaules.

- Je ne connais même pas votre nom ! S'écria-t-il en se relevant brusquement.

Yaone fut plus rapide que lui et le repoussa dans le canapé avant qu'il ne puisse lui échapper et recommença son massage.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ce soir je m'appelle comme tu le désires.

- Je veux votre vrai prénom et je veux aussi savoir combien je dois à Gojyo et tant qu'on y est jusqu'à quelle heure vous comptez rester.

- D'accord à la condition que tu me dises « tu » blondinet.

- Ça marche, répond-moi maintenant.

- Je m'appelle Yaone, tu ne dois rien à Gojyo parce que je lui rends service et il m'a dit de rester jusqu'à la fin du mois !

- QUOI ! Cette fois le flic se releva sans que la jeune femme n'ait eu le temps de battre des cils. Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette connerie ? Où est mon portable que… non mieux ou est cet abruti que je lui casse la gueule ?

- Calme toi mon mignon, ma présence ne vas pas te tuer et de ce que j'ai vu on a bien besoin d'une femme dans cet apart'.

- Premièrement je ne suis pas ton « mignon » et deuxièmement je me fiche de l'état de cet baraque ! Au bord de la crise de nerfs Sanzo eu du mal à composer le numéro du rouquin.

- _Allô ?_

- Connard de mes deux qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

- _Je vois que tu as fais la connaissance de Yaone, enfin si c'est comme ça que tu as choisi de la nommée._

- Je ne veux pas de ce truc chez moi !

- _Sanzo tu parles d'une personne quand même, moi qui pensait te faire plaisir en te donnant de la compagnie._

- Je n'ai pas besoin de compagnie !

- _Bien sur que si. Ecoute tu as besoin d'avoir quelqu'un avec toi, c'est pas bon de rester tout seul dans ton état, tu as besoin d'elle parce que moi je peux pas être derrière toi vingt-quatre sur vingt-quatre. Ensuite elle, elle a besoin de se faire un peu oublier de son mac, elle a besoin de toi. Donc vous vous aidez mutuellement, alors tu marches ou pas._

- C'est bon mais ne me fait plus ce genre de coup sans m'en parler avant. Répondit le blond enfin calmé.

- _Ok._

Le blond raccrocha son téléphone et remarqua que Yaone le regardait de travers, les mains sur les hanches.

- Alors je fais quoi moi ?

- Tu peux rester mais uniquement en tant que femme de ménage, rien de plus rien de moins. C'est compris ?

- C'est OK mon chou ! Je vais tellement faire briller cette baraque que t'auras l'impression de rentrer dans un palace ! Pour commencer je nous ai fait à dîner, j'espère que tu aimes le cramer parce que je suis franchement pas habituée à la technologie de la plaque à induction.

- _Ça commence bien !_ Pensa Sanzo en se dirigeant dans sa cuisine.

* * *

Gojyo était assis dans sa voiture, il était minuit passé la dernière fois qu'il avait regardé sa montre.

- _J'ai beau savoir que c'est moi qui lui aie demandé de faire ça, j'ai comme l'impression que je vais m'en mordre les doigts._

Il sursauta quand un bruit retentit derrière sa vitre. Il ouvrit sa portière et sortit de la voiture quand il reconnu son frère.

- Putain j'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque.

- Eh ben petit frère, on a pas l'habitude d'enfreindre la loi !

- Je te rappelle que mon job c'est d'empêcher les gens de le faire. Bon tu as le dossier ?

- J'ai jamais compris comment on pouvait avoir envie d'être flic ! Enfin ouai j'ai ton truc et pas mal de petites choses pour moi et mes gars. Pourquoi tu voulais ça ? Demanda le grand brun en tendant un dossier marron à son cadet.

- Pour trouver une adresse. Tu as fait comme je t'aie demandé ?

- T'inquiète ma poule, j'ai pris une vingtaine de dossiers, d'ailleurs j'en ai trouver des très intéressants et…

- Je ne veux pas savoir ! Stoppa le roux en levant la main. Je ne m'attarde pas, merci encore.

- De rien mais n'oublie pas ta part du contrat !

- T'en fait pas y pas de risque.

Puis les deux hommes se séparèrent. Gojyo roula une vingtaine de kilomètre avant de s'arrêter et pour examiner plus attentivement le dossier que lui avait remis son frère.

- Alors Hakkai où est-ce que tu te caches ? Alors, adresse, adresse… Marmonna-t-il en laissant son doigt glisser sur la feuille. Ah voilà ! Clinique Natoi, hum je ne vais pas pouvoir y aller demain il va falloir que j'attende ce week-end. Pas grave, quelque chose me dit que tu ne vas bouger.

* * *

Sanzo hésita lorsqu'il entendit son réveil lui dire qu'il devait se lever. Il n'avait aucune envie d'aller travailler et il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de revoir cette femme qu'il avait bêtement accepter d'héberger.

Prenant finalement son courage à deux mains il se leva et enfila un T-shirt. L'appartement était vide mais dans la cuisine la cafetière était pleine et du pain avait été beurré. Le blond pris son petit déjeuner tranquillement et se prépara pour aller au travail quand la jeune femme franchis le seuil de la porte avec un tonitruant :

- BONJOUR ! Comment ça va se matin ? Je savais pas c'que tu voulais pour ce matin alors au hasard j'ai fais du café, les flics ça aime le café. Je suis allé faire quelques courses pour moi. Tu rentres le midi ? Non parce que il faut que j'me fasse un planning. Tu pars dans combien de temps ? Tu passera le bonjour à Gojyo de ma part et tu lui dira que cet appart' il est terrible et…

- Eh, eh, eh, EH ! Jamais tu t'arrêtes de parler ? Si tu veux qu'on co-habite il va falloir que tu apprennes à te taire ! Je rentre ce soir vers six heures trente.

- A ta guise blondinet !

* * *

Lorsqu'il arriva au commissariat Sanzo fut étonné de trouver son collègue déjà là.

- T'es tombé du lit ou quoi ?

- Bonjour à toi aussi, mais que voilà que dirait-t-on que j'ai retrouvé mon bon vieux Sanzo !

- Très drôle !

- Si tu veux savoir je n'ai pas dormis donc je n'ai pas eu à me lever.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu as fais toute la nuit ?

- Le départ d'Hakkai t'aura au moins appris à prendre en compte l'existence des autres.

- Si c'est comme ça que tu le prends va te faire mettre ! Moi j'ai du travail.

Gojyo savais qu'il jouait avec le feu en mettant les nerfs de son co-équipier à l'épreuve mais s'il ne voulait pas que ce dernier rumine il devait le tenir occupé même si c'était en lui faisant mal. Comme si de rien n'était le roux se mit lui aussi au travail mais en priant quand même de toutes ses force pour ne pas trouver un dossier sur le cambriolage d'un cabinet médical.


	14. un de perdu, une de trouvée

**Coucou votre auteur sadique préféré est de retour! (Je sais on m'a déjà paler de mes chevilles!) Je viens de me rendre compte que ça fait un an que cette fic est en écriture et avec 14 chapitres je trouve que j'ai un rythme pas trop mal ça fait presque un chapitre par mois (même si pendant environ 5 mois il n'y avait pas d'updates) mais ne vous en faites pas mes chéris je suis bel et bien de retour! Jusqu'au 19 juin ça va être un peu dure d'écrir parce que c'est le bac! Par contre je vous promets que dès que toutes mes épreuve sont finis je me remet à fond à cet fic! (Sauf si je me suis jeter du pont parce que j'aurais raté mon bac!) Pour vous faire patienter un peu je vous mets un petit chapitre que j'ai écris à la place de réviser et que je me suis même fais gronder pour ça!**

**Un grand merci pour vos reviews ça mets en forme et ça motive pour écrire la suite! Je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps je vous laisse savourez ce chapitre.**

**Aimer à en Mourir**

Gojyo se tenait devant la clinique Natoi, il ne l'admettrait jamais, même sous la torture mais il avait peur. Il ignorait dans quel état il allait trouver son ami et ne savait pas vraiment quoi lui dire.

_« Salut ! La forme ? Je t'ai retrouvé grâce à mon gangster de frère et je voudrais te ramener de force chez toi. Alors on fait tes valises ou quoi !... Pff tu parles d'une approche enlève-le ça sera encore plus facile ! »_ Gojyo sourit à cette pensée, il se gratta le tête, jeta sa cigarette et s'avança dans 'l'antre de la bête'.

- Bonjour Monsieur, comment puis-je vous aidez ?

Le roux sourit à la charmante infirmière qui se tenait derrière l'accueil.

- Je voudrais le numéro de chambre de Cho Hakkai.

- Vous êtes de la famille ?

- Parfaitement ma jolie, je suis son petit frère.

La jeune femme gloussa en rougissant.

- Chambre 459 au cinquième étage.

Le flic ne prit même pas la peine de continuer le jeu de séduction qu'il avait entamé. Primo, il avait plus urgent à faire et secundo elle n'arrivait pas à la cheville de sa dernière conquête. _« Désolé poulette je ne cherche pas à régresser moi ! »_ se dit-il alors qu'il montait les marches le menant au cinquième.

Il hésita encore dix bonnes minutes devant la porte avant d'oser la tirer. Hakkai était étendu sur son lit, endormit, une perfusion plantée dans le bras gauche et d'une pâleur mortelle. Le rouquin n'eu pas le courage de le réveiller il prit donc une chaise et s'installa au chevet de son ami.

* * *

Sanzo raccrocha son téléphone pour la troisième fois de la journée, enfin de la matinée. _« Pourquoi il ne répond pas ce poil de carotte ? »_ Gojyo avait agit assez bizarrement ces derniers jours, pas qu'il soit vraiment normal, mais disons qu'il l'avait été plus que d'habitude. Le blond regarda paisiblement à travers la baie vitrée, à n'importe quel moment il s'attendait à ce que les bras d'Hakkai lui encerclent la taille mais il savait que ça n'arriverait plus.

_« Comment a-t-il pu me mentir et pour quelque chose d'aussi important que la tuberculose ? Il disait peut-être vrai, il ne m'aimait pas assez. Je me sens vraiment nul… »_

Sanzo fut interrompu dans ses pensées par l'entrée fracassante de sa nouvelle et, heureusement pour lui, temporaire co-locataire.

- C'est moi ! T'es où blondinet ? Pourquoi je pose la question à la fenêtre comme d'habitude ! Tu n'as jamais pensé à devenir vitrier si tu aimes tellement ça ? Regardes toutes les fringues que je me suis trouvé ! Elles sont sensas ! Avec ça je suis presque sure de pouvoir te ramener sur le droit chemin. Allez accroche un sourire à ta face, c'était pour rire, tu sais R-I-R-E, c'est pas en faisant le gueule qu'il reviendrait ton conno !

Alors qu'elle parlait Yaone avait répandu ses achats dans tout le salon, avait installé Sanzo dans le canapé et lui servait un verre de Scotch. Le blond même s'il n'en laissait rien paraitre appréciait tout de même le présence de la jeune femme, il se sentait moins seul et vu son débit de parole au dessus de la moyenne elle gardait son esprit occupé et il avait moins de temps pour se morfondre.

- Tu ne te lasseras jamais de faire la conversation toute seule ?

- Erreur mon chou tu finis toujours par desserrer les dents, tu dois être un bavard refoulé, à tel point que quand je partirait tu te mettra à parler avec ta télé !

Le flic se contenta de soupirer face à cette remarque des plus affligeante.

- Bon moi j'ai réfléchis pendant que je faisait les boutiques et je me suis dis on est Samedi et donc ce soir nous allons sortir ! En plus je me suis trouver une petite robe qui t'inquiète pas va tous les faire baver ! Alors qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?

- Excuse-moi je n'ai pas entendu ce que tu as dis, j'ai été beaucoup trop abasourdi par ton 'j'ai réfléchi'.

- Trop drôle Monsieur 'Je-respire-la-joie-de-vivre', en attendant j'espère que tu a de quoi être présentable dans tes placards parce qu'il est hors de question que je me trimballe un plouc alors que je suis en boite !

- J'en sais rien tu n'as qu'a fouiller.

A cette phrase Yaone ouvrit de grands yeux, bondit du canapé en hurlant de joie et entreprit de faire l'inventaire de l'unique penderie de cette affreuse maison d'hommes.

* * *

Hakkai ouvrit difficilement les yeux, ce n'était pas tant le traitement, ni la perfusion qui le fatiguait mais plutôt sa rupture, même si elle résultait de sa décision ça ne voulait pas dire que ça ne l'affectait pas. Il se rendit alors compte d'une présence dans sa chambre.

- Hum la belle au bois dormant me ferait-elle l'honneur de se réveiller ?

Au son de cette voix au ton sarcastique si reconnaissable le brun se releva brusquement.

- Gojyo !

- En chair et en os.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… comment…et qui ? Le professeur n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer correctement tant sa surprise était grande. _« Comment m'a-t-il retrouver ? Est-ce que Sanzo est avec lui ? Que veut-il ? » _D'autres questions se bousculaient dans sa tête mais il était incapable de faire le tri. Jamais il n'aurait pensé devoir si vite affronter la réalité qu'il avait laissée derrière lui.

Gojyo ne répondit pas tout de suite, il s'attendait à se genre de réaction, tout balancer par la fenêtre et voir tout revenir tel un boomerang ça doit faire un drôle d'effet. Après quelques minutes Hakkai sembla revenir à lui et après avoir ordonné un minimum ses pensées il parvint à demander.

- Que…que veux-tu ?

- Pour l'instant juste parler.

**Voilà! Je sais c'est court, très court mais vous le saviez avez de lire! Plein de gros bisous à vous tous!**


	15. Perdre sa place

**Coucou tout le monde! Alors voici le 15ème chapitre, ça se fête non! Bon maintenant que mes épreuves sont finis je vais essayer de taffer un max pour vous donner le chapitre suivant le plus rapidement possible mais ça va pas être aussi facile que prévus parce que je suis surchargée mais comme je vous aime au moins autant que vous m'aimez (enfin j'espère!) je vous caserais dans mon agenda. Bon dans ce nouveau chapitre vous allez me détester à la fin mais c'est pas grave parce que c'est un peu le but!**

**Merci pour vos reviews qui font très très plaisirs, bonne chance à ceux qui ont passé et ceux qui passe encore des épreuves!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Aimer à en Mourir**

Hakkai était nerveux, il savait exactement de quoi le roux voulait lui parler mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser faire, il ne devait pas céder à ses désirs, il avait trahit Sanzo et il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière.

- Vas-y je t'écoute. Mais rien de ce que tu diras… Mais il fut interrompu par l'homme qui lui faisait face avec un regard sérieux qu'il ne lui connaissait pas.

- D'abord c'est moi qui parle ensuite tu réfléchiras.

* * *

_Cinq mois plus tard_

Sanzo était assis à son bureau et finissait de remplir ses rapports de la semaine afin de passé un week-end tranquille.

_« Enfin aussi tranquille que me l'autorisera Yaone. »_

Il ne fallut pas longtemps au blond pour accomplir sa tâche et dans un élan de générosité inhabituel provoqué par la vision de son collègue ensevelit sous la paperasse, il proposa son aide.

- Hey ! Gojyo tu veux un coup de main ?

- Non je me débrouille parfaitement bien tout seul !

- Et bien, et bien ! Peut-on savoir ce qui te met d'aussi mauvais poil ?

Bien évidement le roux n'était pas vraiment en colère mais la facilité de son ami à faire des rapports l'agaçait fortement, mais il était ravi du sourire qu'affichait celui-ci. Le blond était vraiment mieux depuis ces deux derniers mois et malgré la tentative de Gojyo de lui ramener Hakkai qui avait lamentablement échoué, il se réjouissait de la gaîté de son collègue. _« Heureusement pour moi qu'il ne l'a jamais su parce qu'il m'aurait étripé ! Prions mes frères pour qu'il ne le sache jamais car je veux vivre vieux. Peut-être que je lui dirai sur son lit de mort histoire de l'achever ! »_

- C'est ton sourire béat qui m'énerve !

- Ça mon vieux c'est de ta faute, c'est toi qui m'a collé cette bavarde dans les pattes !

- C'est pour ça que ça m'énerve encore plus ! Mais je suis quand même content qu'elle t'ai fait du bien, même si je reste persuadé que tu devrais essayer de te la faire !

- Mon Dieu quelle horreur ! Non j'admets que j'aurais maintenant du mal à me passer d'elle, surtout depuis qu'elle maîtrise la technologie de l'induction pour reprendre ses mots, mais je crois que je suis de l'autre côté de la barrière pour le reste de ma vie.

- C'est ça ! Arrêtes de dire des bêtises et aides-moi !

Les deux amis passèrent donc le reste de l'après-midi à faire le travail du roux puis rentrèrent paisiblement chez eux.

* * *

Sanzo fut évidemment accueillit par l'énergique Yaone qui était vraiment heureuse de vivre avec lui, certes il n'était pas tout les jours facile à vivre et elle l'entendait encore pleurer la nuit de temps en temps mais beaucoup moins souvent depuis un moment. Pour sa part elle s'était totalement détachée de sa vie de prostitué et n'y retournerait pour rien au monde, sa nouvelle vie lui convenait, elle avait enfin quelqu'un qui avait besoin d'elle et qu'elle pouvait aider et pour une fois elle n'était ni payée pour le faire et jamais il n'exigerait son corps. _« Enfin même si ça je ne serais pas contre ! »_

- Bonsoir ! Alors comment était ta journée ? Gojyo ne t'a pas trop emmerdé ? J'espère que tu n'as pas ramené de travail pour ce week-end parce que ce soir tu m'emmènes au restaurant parce que je n'ai pas fais les course et que demain on va en boîte comme tout les samedi soir !

Alors que le blond s'asseyait dans le canapé, la jeune femme lui servit son verre de whisky et s'assit en face de lui sur la table basse.

- Pas trop mal merci, non c'est moi qui le fais chier et emmerde dans la bouche d'une femme c'est vraiment vulgaire je te l'ai déjà dit, tout comme de ne pas t'asseoir sur cette table parce que viendra un jour où elle cédera sous ton poids. Non j'ai réussis à tout faire et à quoi donc sert l'argent que je te donne si tu ne fais pas les courses !

- A refaire ma garde-robe c'te question ! Répondit la jeune femme sur un ton désinvolte. Donc pendant que tu choisis le resto moi je vais me faire belle !

_« Je ne la changerais pas »_ Pensa le blond pour faire face à la baie vitrée, doucement la ville s'illuminait et il réfléchissait réellement dans quel endroit il pourrait l'emmener. Malgré la réticence qu'il avait eu à l'accueillir chez lui, il devait bien admettre qu'après un peu plus de cinq mois il s'était habitué à sa présence et elle faisait vraiment tout pour lui changer les idées. Régulièrement elle 'oubliait' de faire les courses pour les faire sortir, elle avait imposé que tous les samedi ils devaient sortir en boite, voir des fois passer toute l'après-midi ensemble à faire les magasins, au cinéma, au karaoké et tous ce qui pouvait passer dans la tête de Yaone. _« Au moins ça change les idées, et maintenant je suis presque prêt à passer à autre chose »_

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu pense de moi ? Demanda l'ancienne prostituée en sortant de la chambre.

- Que tu es envahissante, trop bavarde, peu douée pour la vraie cuisine…

- Mais non ma tenue mon chou, ma tenue !

- Ah ça c'est pas mal mais il y a du relâchement. Répondit le plus honnêtement le flic.

- Moi ça me plait et je t'emmerde ! Pauvre abruti !

- Bon maintenant que tu as sortit ta méchanceté on peut y aller ?

- Non mais tu parles de moi mais t'es fringué pour aller au taffe, je refuse que tu m'emmènes où que ce soit tant que tu ressembles à… à toi !

- Vos désirs sont des ordres ! Répondit Sanzo amusé par cette petite bagarre et en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

* * *

Hakkai n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il se tenait là, devant chez lui, enfin son ancien appartement. Cela faisait cinq mois que Gojyo était venu le voir à la clinique et avait essayer de le convaincre de rentrer. Mais c'était trop dur à ce moment là, sa maladie, sa culpabilité et maintenant il était prêt, plus que quelques centimètres et il pourrait peut-être reprendre sa vie. Le brun hésita encore une dizaine de minutes avant de sonner et quand il y parvint enfin personne ne répondit, il sonna une deuxième fois mais toujours personne. Le professeur regarda alors sa montre. 

_« Il est pourtant onze heures passées, ou peut-il bien être ? Et s'il avait changé ses horaires, ça serait logique. Je vais attendre un peu on se sait jamais il finira bien rentrer. »

* * *

_

- Non tu veux rire ! Gojyo imite la batterie quand il a son MP3 sur les oreilles, alors ça ! Ça casse le mythe ! J'en peu plus j'vais faire pipi dans ma culotte ! Dit Yaone en éclatant de rire une fois de plus.

- Bah pas tout de suite alors je ne te paye pas le resto pour que tu me foute la honte ! Lui dit le blond avec un petit sourire.

- Ok, dis-moi où sont les chiottes !

- Derrière le bar à droite et parles-moi meilleur t'es pas chez mémé ! Alors surveille ce que tu dis.

- Bien sur mon amour, alors veuillez m'excuser mais je dois me rendre aux commodités. La jeune femme se leva en prenant un air supérieur ce qui amusa son ami.

Sanzo croisa les mains et appuya son menton dessus tout en la regardant s'éloigner, ils avaient vraiment l'air d'un couple, mais lui avait l'impression d'être avec une petite sœur ou une amie qu'il aurait depuis toujours, il se sentait bien et en pensait plus à Hakkai que deux ou trois fois par jour au lieu de toute la journée.

« Elle repeint les chiottes ou quoi ça fait au moins un quart d'heure qu'elle y est ! »

Inquiet, il se leva et se dirigea vers le bar et s'aperçut que Yaone était retenu contre son gré.

- Ça suffit maintenant lâches-moi ! Disait-elle doucement mais fermement afin de ne pas attirer l'attention.

Un homme, plutôt grand, les cheveux rouges bien voyant et avec une cicatrice sur la joue, habillé d'un costume lui tenait le bras. Doucement le flic s'approcha.

- Allons depuis le temps qu'on ne sait pas vu et que je te cherche tu ne vas pas déjà me quitter, en plus tu sais que tu me dois de l'argent, tu sais combien j'ai perdu quand t'as décider de planter ton joli petit cul ?

- Je ne travaille plus pour toi alors lâches-moi ou je fais un scandale !

- Et tout le monde sera quel genre de femme tu es, mais je t'en pris vas-y. Ricana-t-il en resserrant sa prise

- Le jeune femme te dit de la lâcher ou si tu préfères je t'emmène au poste, on adore les costumes cravates là-bas. Intervint Sanzo en sortant sa plaque.

Refroidit, l'inconnu sortit du restaurant sans demander son reste.

- Merci Sanzo. Lui dit timidement la brunette.

- Allons c'est rien, va chercher nos manteaux, moi je vais payer et on rentre ok ?

Yaone se contenta d'hocher la tête. Tous deux sortirent à leur tour du restaurant et sans qu'il ne s'y attende la jeune femme attrapa la main du blond et la serra dans la sienne, un peu surpris celui-ci la laissa faire et ils marchèrent en silence pour rentrer chez eux. Sanzo fini tout de même par ouvrir la bouche, car légèrement mal à l'aise. _« C'est peut-être elle qui a raison au plus profond de moi je suis un bavard »_

- Ce type, c'est à cause de lui que tu as atterris chez moi non ?

- Non, grâce à lui ! Répondit-elle avec son grand sourire et sa gaîté habituelle. Mais là il est pas près de revenir tu lui as foutu une de ces trouilles, j'ai pu le voir dans ses yeux ! C'est bien fait pour lui, ce gros trou du cul ! Sanzo tu es mon héros pour le reste de la soirée !

- Seulement !

- Attend c'est pas comme si t'avais eu à lui casser la gueule, il fouettait rien qu'avec ta plaque, mérite pas un 'pour le reste de ma vie'.

Alors qu'il atteignaient la porte d'entrée de leur immeuble une ombre sur le trottoir d'en face les observa avec jalousie, confusion et regrets dans les yeux.

**Vous avez aimé? Alors à vos claviers, prêt?... Reviewez! Plein de bisous à tous et à la prochaine!**


	16. De l'amour à la haine?

**Hohohoh! Wow depuis quand je suis devenue le père Noël? Bon alors avant toute chose je me la pète un peu mais votre auteur favoris est officiellement depuis le 3 juillet 2006 une Bachelière! EH oui Bravo à moi (j'ai le droit de me jeter des fleurs, l'adage dit on est jamais mieux servit que par soi-même!)  
Pour en revenir au sujet qui nous intéresse, je vous livre ici le nouveau chapitre, je sai squ'il a mit beaucoup de temps pour venir mais je suis partie en vacances, j'ai travailler, et je suis repartie en vacances. Alors je me mets à plat ventre et je vous demande un grand pardon!  
Allez je vous laisse lire!**

**A****imer à en Mourir**

Gojyo marchait pour se rendre au travail, il avait horreur du lundi matin parce qu'il signifiait le début d'une nouvelle semaine de travaux forcés. En passant devant une boulangerie, il cru faire une crise cardiaque, à l'intérieur se trouvait un homme brun avec de grands yeux verts, une paire de lunette et l'air déprimé.

_« C'est pas vrai c'est Hakkai ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait là, il serait enfin revenu ? »_

Sachant qu'il n'aurait de réponse que s'il posait des questions le roux attendit que sa proie sorte de son abri. Il n'eu pas longtemps à patienter et lorsque qu'Hakkai mit un pied dehors il lui sauta dessus, littéralement.

Perdu dans ses pensés alors qu'il faisait la queue pour s'achever une baguette Hakkai ne remarqua pas qu'on le fixait de l'extérieur, aussi fut-il des plus surpris lorsque qu'il se retrouva au sol avec un grand roux allongé sur lui. Le brun le reconnus facilement et paniqua légèrement.

- Je te tiens je te lâche plus ! Hurla presque le flic en se redressant.

- Si tu veux parler tu n'as pas besoin de me tuer pour ça tu sais. Lui répondit Hakkai en tentant désespérément de sortir de dessous Gojyo.

Ce dernier finit par se lever et s'excusa avant de proposer d'aller prendre un café.

Hakkai se sentait mal à l'aise alors que le serveur déposait deux tasses sur la table, il n'avait pas vu le roux depuis près de six mois et il ne savait pas trop quoi lui dire mais celui-ci parla en premier.

-Alors comment est-ce que tu vas ? Je parle de ta santé évidemment.

- Je suis guéris si on peut dire, j'ai encore un traitement mais je ne suis plus obligé d'être à la clinique. Et toi ?

- Bien mais je suis tout de même surpris de te voir par ici…je veux dire…enfin tu m'as compris. Dit Gojyo un peu gêné d'amener le sujet si vite dans la conversation.

- Et bien il faut croire que je suis revenu parce que je suis trop optimiste.

Le roux fronça les sourcils, il n'était pas sûr de tout comprendre mais voyant l'incompréhension sur le visage de son ami Hakkai précisa sa pensée.

- Je l'aime toujours, d'ailleurs je n'ai jamais arrêter mais ce week-end je suis allez à l'appartement et…et je l'ai vu avec cette fille. Il m'a déjà remplacé mais je devais m'y attendre après la façon dont je l'ai quitté je le…

Le brun en put finir sa phrase car des larmes coulaient abondamment sur ses joues, Gojyo aurait voulu apaiser sa peine mais il resta figé sur place. Lorsqu'il était partit le voir à la clinique Hakkai lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne voulu plus rien avoir à faire avec Sanzo même si ses explications était vaseuses, et maintenant il s'apitoyait sur son sort. Le roux ne savait vraiment pas comment réagir et le professeur ne lui en laissa pas le temps, il sortit quelques pièces de monnaie qu'il posa sur la table et quitta le café sans se retourner.

#&£#&

C'était maintenant avec empressement que Gojyo se dirigeait vers son bureau, à peine eut-il franchit les portes du commissariat qu'il hurla

« SANZO ! Il faut absolument que je te parle ! »

Le blond tourna la tête vers la source de bruit et retourna à ses occupations lorsqu'il vit que ce n'était que le guignol de service, malheureusement pour lui, dès qu'il s'assit à son bureau, il trouva le roux en face de lui.

- Tu ne devineras jamais qui j'ai croisé ce matin en ville !

Sanzo leva les yeux au ciel en se demandant se qu'il avait fait pour mériter son châtiment puis répondit.

-Alors dit-moi.

-Quoi ? Demanda le roux stupéfait.

-Si je ne peux pas deviner la réponse donnes-la moi au lieu de me faire perdre mon temps.

-Ah désolé j'avais pas capter, je suis tellement excité, figures-toi que ce matin j'allais au travail, jusque la normal, et en passant devant la boulangerie, tu sais celle qui fait des super beignet, et bien qui je vois en passant ce matin ? Hakkai !

Le blond cessa de respirer pendant quelque secondes, le temps que l'information atteigne son cerveau. _« Hakkai est en ville, il est revenu. » _Pensa-t-il alors que Gojyo, lui, continuait de parler.

- Mais le mieux c'est que pendant qu'on était au café, il m'a dit t'avoir vu avec une fille, je pense que c'était Yaone sinon c'est que je suis pas au courant de tout, il pense que tu es avec elle, que tu l'as oublié. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?

Sanzo réfléchit et un sourire légèrement méchant s'étala sur son visage ce qui effraya un peux le roux.

- Alors on va le laisser penser.

- J'ai peur de ne pas te suivre là.

- C'est pourtant simple, si le fait de penser que je sors avec une fille peut lui briser le cœur comme il a brisé le mien, qu'il a fallut me ramasser à la pince à épiler parce qu'une petite cuillère c'était trop grand, alors tant mieux. Tu me suis maintenant ?

Gojyo n'en revenait pas, comment pouvait-il être si cruel envers un être qu'il avait aimé de tout son cœur, en même temps il avait raison, Sanzo avait été tellement affecté par leur séparation que l'amour avait peit-être cédé la place à la haine.

Mais cette colère n'était qu'une façade, à l'intérieure, Sanzo était un tourbillon d'émotion. Il voulait faire souffrir le brun comme lui avait souffert pourtant il mourait d'envie de sortir et partir à sa recherche pour le serrer dans ces bras, de l'embrasser et de sentir son corps en lui. Le blond préféra penser à autre chose et se remis au travail, il pouvait peut-être lui briser le cœur et ensuite le réparé.

µ£µ£µ£µ£

- Seilin: La voila la suite! J'espère que ça t'a plu! Tu vas certainement me dire encore pauvre Hakkai mais j'aime le faire souffrir! Bisous

- doudouj: Merci de lire mes deux fics et désolé de ne pas poster aussi souvent que je le voudrais. Pour jalousie et conséquences, j'ai perdu l'inspiration mais je vais essayer de m'y remettre! Quand à la suite de l'histoire je ne te dirais rien même si tu me torture!

- jenni944: Merci! J'espère que la suite t'as plu!

- Olia: Comment ça ma fin elle est abominable? Tu veux une fesser! Bon alors comme toi t'as reviewer y'a pas longtemps t'auras attendu moins que les autres c'est cool! Merci pour le compliment, Bisous!

- Mary D. San: Merci trop trop merci!

- kyochan95: désolé j'ai mit beaucoup de temps mais comme je suis une sadique et que tu as l'air d'apprécier les sadique tu ne m'en voudras pas trop! Plein de bisous!

- Yatsuko la Fleur des Enfers: Ouh déjà j'adore ton pseudo, ensuite le gars du bars c'est Kogaiji et pour finir je ne peux rien dire sur la suite de la fic la vie est ainsi!

**Bon encore merci à tout le monde et puisque c'est comme ça vous avez le droit de recommencer alors à vos clavier et reviewer!**


	17. Souffrir ou faire souffrir

**Coucou tout le monde que j'aime! Ouah il arrive relativement vite ce chapitre dit donc par rapport à d'habitude? pour cela vous pouvez remercier ma Doudi ( qui m'a fait du chantage!) et Marie (qui écrir tout le temps alors du coup j'écris aussi!) Pour vous tenir au courant de ma petite vie (si vous vous en fichez tant pis pour vous!) SAchez que maintenant je suis à la fac et que comme pendant y'a rien à faire à part prendre des notes (ce que je ne fait pas dans toute les matières, je sais je suis une mauvaise élève ) et bien j'écris! Bon ca veux pas dire que les prochains chapitre arriveront très vite ça veux dire que ils arriveront juste plus vite que ces derniers temps. Encore une fois je fais la crêpe bretonne (sinon c'ets pa sune vrai crêpe!) pour vous demamdez pardon!  
Encore une fois je blablate je blablate et en fin de compte je raconte que de la merde alors je vous laisse bonne lecture!**

**Aimer à en Mourir**

Cela faisait trois jours maintenent qu'Hakkai était de retour en ville et cela faisait donc trois nuits que Sanzo ne dormait pas. Il avait beau vouloir faire du mal au brun il ne pouvait s'y résoudre complètement. Ce matin-là il regardait par la baie vitrée alors que la ville s'éveille encore, le silence règnait dans l'appartement, Sanzo pris une gorgé de sa tasse de café quand il entendit un bruit dans la chambre de Yaone, qui dormait toujours mais qui, d'après les sons provenant de la chambre, était sur le point d'ouvrir les yeux.

Le blond avait longuement pensé l'utiliser pour se venger mais il ne voulait pas risquer qu'elle soit celle qui souffrirait, replongeant son regard sur l'extérieur Sanzo se cru parano lorsqu'il vit au bas de l'immeuble sur le banc du trottoir d'en face une touffe brune ressemblant étrangement à celle d'Hakkai. La porte d'une des chambres s'ouvrit et une Yaone pas toute à fait consciente en sortit, le blond aurait voulu se retourner pour lui dire bonjour à sa façon, c'est à dire lui envoyer une vanner mais la tête brune sur le banc leva les yeux et un regard vert émeraude s'encra malgré la distance danss deux orbes violettes totalement stupéfaites. Sanzo brisa le contact et oublia ses doutes, il se tourna et offrit un sourire à sa colocataire tout en lui tendant la main. La surprise s'afficha nettement sur le visage de l'ancienne prostituée.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as fumer Mister Sourire? »

« Ferme-la, traîne ton gros cul par ici et embrasses-moi. »

« Ahhh oui d'accord ! Ah non mais là j'ai compris...t'as fumé l'arbre! »

Les nerfs du blond allait lâcher si Yaone ne se décidait pas à obtempérer rapidement sans chercher à comprendre plus loin. Prenant sur lui, Sanzo jeta un rapide coup d'oeil au dehors pour vérifier que son ancien amant était toujours là et ce fut un sourire diabolique qu'il afficha, se calmant encore un peu et reprit d'une voice plus douce.

« Yaone, ne m'oblige pas à m'énerver, rends-moi service, avances et embrasses-moi devant cette putain de fenêtre avant qu'il ne s'en aille. »

Il ? Se demanda la jeune femme avant de s'avancer pour saisir la main qui lui était toujours tendue, Sanzo l'attira vers lui et se positionna pour qu'elle soit visible de l'extérieur et se pencha pour déposer ses lèvres sur celles de Yaone bien que cela le dégoute quelque peu.

**OoOOoO**

Hakkai n'aimait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, pour lui Sanzo avait oublié et avancé sans lui mais même s'il savait que c'était de sa faute il ne pouvait pas se faire à l'idée de ne plus l'avoir dans sa vie. Alors le matin il venait s'asseoir sur ce banc et attendait de le voir à la fenêtre. Même si cela n'était que pour quelques secondes, c'était le moment qui illuminait sa désormais pauvre existance.

Mais cette fois-ci Sanzo se tenait devant la vitre depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant, le brun devait faire attention à ne pas être vu et ce n'était pas facile mais il s'en sortait plutôt bien pour le moment. Hakkai ne pouvant plus fixer le sol plus longtemps relava la tête et il les vit, ces yeux améthystes qui hantaient ses nuits depuis toujours, ces mêmes yeux qui l'avait regarder avec amour, désir, douceur et tant d'émotions imaginables. L'ancien professeur arrêta de respirer jusqu'à ce que le blond lui tourne le dos. Il pensa qu'il allait partir mais Sanzo resta visible se contentant de ne plus montrer son visage, de le mépriser, Hakkai lui continuait de le fixer intensément, un milliers de questions tournant dans sa tête. Mais une seule trouva une réponse lorsque la même femme qu'il avait déjà vu tenant la main de son homme, apparue elle aussi à la fenêtre et posa sa bouche sur celle de SON Sanzo. Le brun en eu la nausée et il préféra s'en aller plutôt que de voir et d'affronter la réalité. Il savait maintenant et sans aucun doute qu'il avait été remplacé. Il ne reviendrait pas le lendemain matin, ni aucun autre matin. Hakkai s'enfonca dans la foule et laissa son coeur ou du moins ce qu'il en restait sur ce banc.

**OoOOoO**

Sanzo ne savait pas si son esprit lui jouait des tours mais Yaone n'avait-elle pas essayer subtilement d'approfondir leur échange? Préférant oublier ce doute pour le moment, le blond décolla ses lèvres de celles de la jeune femme et posa tout de suite son regard sur le banc qu'il trouva vide et la pire des confusions s'immisca en lui. Etait-il heureux ou déçu du résultat de son action? La voix de sa colocataire le rammena sur Terre.

« Et maintenant qui est ce IL? »

« En quoi ça te regardes? Fiches-moi la paix. »

« Tu crois pouvoir t'en tirer comme ça blondinet, je suis à peine lever que tu me demandes de t'embrasser parce qu'IL est là alors que de une t'es censé être de l'autre côté de la barrière et que de deux tu as normalement encore le coeur blessé. Alors quoi t'as mis ta tête dans le mur, t'as descendu une bouteille alors qu'il est même pas sept heure? Qu'est-ce que tu sais que j'ignore? »

« Je ne veux pas t'en parler tu n'es pas mon psy alors lâches-moi les basques et tout se passera bien entre nous. »

« Ne joue pas au caïde petit flic tu sais très bien que je sais te tenir tête. »

Sanzo déposa sa tasse dans lévier tout en levant les yeux aux ciels d'exaspération, il attrappa sa veste et ouvrit la porte d'entrée, il se retourna tout de même pour dire au revoir.

« Bon à ce soir, je rentre comme d'habitude et si je suis de bonne humeur je consentirais peut-être à te dire un ou deux truc. Oh et j'oubliais brosses-toi les dents! »

Yaone prit le premier objet qui lui tomba sous la main, en l'occurance l'un des cousins du canapé, et le jeta de toute ses forces sur la porte qui venait juste de se refermer.

**OoOOoO**

En marchant vers le commissaria Sanzo repensa à ce qu'il venait de faire, il ne savait pas très bien où tout cela allait le mener mais ce qui l'énervait le plus était de ne pas savoir si faire souffrir Hakkai lui ferait du bien ou non. Il savait ce que c'était d'avoir le coeur briser puisqu'il l'avait expérimenter y il avait encore peu de temps mais le brun en était responsable et il méritait de le subir à son tour.

Ne dit-on pas ne fait pas aux autres ce que tu ne veux pas ce que les autres te fasse! C'est des conneries tout ça moi je veux juste...je veux...pfff T'es qu'une tâche mon pote, une pauvre putain de tâche!

Sanzo s'arrêta devant son lieu de travail pour se calmer un peu puis entra. Il fut surpris de voir que Gojyo était déjà là mais il ne fit aucun commentaire, il ne se sentait pas vraiment en forme. Le roux quand à lui observa son collègue mais lorsqu'il vit l'air presque desespéré sur son visage lui aussi préféra se taire. Le retour du brun avait fait l'effet d'une bombe et Gojyo devait bien avouer qu'il ne savait pas vraiment quel partis prendre, il avait vu ce qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami descendre plus bas que Terre après s'être fait jetter dans les règles de l'art mais il avait aussi vu l'état dans lequel était Hakkai quand il était partit le voir à la clinique et le désespoir dans ses yeux quand il l'avait croiser quelques jours plus tôt.

Chacun choisissant d'ignorer la petite tension qui régnait la journée se passa comme si de rien n'était et ils échangèrent à peine quelques mots même pas des phrases entières. A la fin de la journée il se séparèrent tout deux perdu dans leurs propres pensées.

**OoOOoO**

Ce soir là Gojyo était affalé dans son canapé, une bière à la main devant un des films les plus nuls qu'il ait jamais vu. Il ne suivait pas vraiment car il était concentrer sur le bruit que faisait la pluie contre la fenêtre, il pleuvait plus fort que d'habitude et le rouquin pensa que cela allait bien avec son humeur, la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée le sortit de sa torpeur bien que pendant un court instant il pensa que le bruit venait soit de son imagination soit de sa télé. Posant sa bouteille sur la table basse il partit ouvrir et ce qu'il trouva lui fit un choc.

Hakkai se tenait debout un peu en retrait par rapport à la porte, il était trempé mais ses yeux rouges ne camouflaient pas les larmes qu'il avait et continuait peut-être de verser. Il leva un regard de chien battu sur le roux puis demanda d'une voix faible.

« Je peux rester ici pour la nuit? »

Gojyo répondit en hochant la tête et il se décala sur le côté pour laisser son ami entrer dans son modeste appartement puis il referma la porte.

* * *

Doudi : Le voilà ton chapitre 17 ! J'adore quand tu me dis sadik ! Alors maintenant je la veux ma carte ! je la veux je la veux! Allez bisous!

Amberle: Contente que ça t'aie plû et que tu veuilles suirvre mon exemple, par contre conseil : poste regulièrement si tu ne veux pas risquer les menaces de mort! Merci encore!

Ceresgirl: evidemment que je coupe quand ca devient intéressant comme à la télé ! Et puis sinon t'aurais pas envie de lire la suite ! Je t'envois plein de merci et plein de bzzzz (je ne suis pas folle du moins pas complètement le bruit des abeilles c'est ma façon de faire bisous parce normalement à côté j'en dessine une!)

Blue-a-dream: Ta patience est recompensé et j'adore les review comme la tienne ça met de la joie dans mon coeur ! Pour la peine je te fais plein de bisous avec les lèvres pleine de mon gloss préféré pour te mettre des paillettes partout!

Olia: Je rougis trop ! Mais j'aime tellement les compliment que je suis prête à me transformer en tomate ! Ma fic t'adore aussi ! Bzzz Bzz Bzz!

Kyochan95: Ma Kyochan que j'adore! Merci pour toute les zoulie choses que tu m'as dites j'ai fait un petit effort sur la longueur j'espère que ça se voit ! Je vais faire ce que je peux pour le rythme promis (tiens je parles comme un polititien, je promet sans savoir si c'est vrai! XD) Je te fait plein de gros bisous !

jenni944: merci pour ta review!

Yatsuko la fleur des enfers: Ouai mon pseudo préféré est encore là! J'espère que tu étais réveiller cette fois! Bien que après ce super chapitre (il faut savoir apprécier son travail) tu dois être super bien réveiller! Moi aussi mon pseudo me décris bien, un demon tout mignon!

Seilin: Tous pour Sanzo d'amour! (oui là j'ai un flingue sur la tempe mais je m'en fiche les demon ça meurt pas !) J'ai essayer de faire un effort pour la longueur dis-moi que tu l'as vu dis-moi que tu l'as vu ! PErso tu peux faire ddes review aussi longue que tu veux même si tu racontes ta vie, celle de ton chien, ton voisin, tu écris ce que tu veux mais par contre l'idée de faire des chapitre en fonction de la longueur des review est une excellente idée qui mérite d'être étudier en profondeur! (oui il faut faire attention à ce qu'on dit!) Je te fais quand même plein de gros bisous tout plein de chocolat parce que je suis en train d'en manger!

Si voulez la suite cliquer "Ok", si vous voulez que j'aille me prendre parce que c'est trop nul cliquer "Ok", si vous voulez me tuez parce que quelque chose ne vous plait pas cliquez "Ok", et si vous avec rien à dire cliquer "Ok" quand même !


	18. Tourbillion d'émotion

**Tadam!!! Un chapitre poster avec moins d'un mois en celui là et celui d'avant! c'est trop du magic! Bon faut pas vous y habituez non plus parce que j'ai un travail d'enfer en ce moment (euh non pas avec les cours pourquoi?!) J'ai déjà quatre nouveaux bébé en projet plus celle-ci et pour ceux qui connaissent Jalousie et conséquences. ( petite séquence publicitaire comme quand on regarde la télé XD) Mais ne vous inquiétez le chapitre 19 vera le jour quand ça c'est une autre question! Mais garder l'espoir! bon je vous laisser apprécier ce petit chapitre tant attendu!**

**ATTENTION âmes sensibles! Ce chapitre contient un citron (lemon mais j'aime bien dire citron) d'ailleur pour l'histoire sachez que j'ai commencer à l'écrire et là Irushi a débarqué comme une fleur dans son costar cravate et ma cassé le flux c'est pour ça que ça à pris plus de temps que prévu! Bonne lecture!**

**Aimer à en Mourir**

Laissant Hakkai dans l'entrée, le roux alla lui chercher une serviette pour se sécher. Il n'était pas étonné de le voir, après tout Sanzo et lui avaient acheté cet appartement ensemble, et maintenant seul le blond y vivait. Gojyo secoua la tête en pensant à ce que lui avait dit son collègue.

'Pourquoi le faire souffrir si tu l'aimes ?'

Il retourna au salon et trouva Hakkai à l'endroit précis où il l'avait laissé, il lui tendit la serviette et le brun commença à se sécher les cheveux.

« Viens, je vais te servir un café. »

Le professeur ne dit rien mais il alla s'asseoir sur une des chaises de la cuisine. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'avait poussé à venir chez Gojyo, après tout il était l'ami de Sanzo et non le sien mais il avait toujours été très gentil et il continuait de l'être. Le roux lui tendit une tasse et s'assis en face de lui.

« Ca fait combien de temps qu'ils sont ensemble ? » Demanda le brun à voix basse et il fallu à Gojyo un certain temps pour comprendre qui était ce 'ils'.

« Euh…hum…eh…je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ? » Le roux était mal à l'aise, il n'avait pas envie de mentir et il ne pouvait pas non plus dire la vérité.

« C'est juste…il ont l'air de déjà vivrent ensemble. » Hakkai sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais il se retint, il observa le flic qui se grattait la tête ne sachant que répondre.

« Tu devrais aller prendre une douche chaude sinon tu vas vraiment prendre froid. La salle de bain c'est cette porte. » Indiqua le roux pour changer de sujet.

Hakkai ne répondit rien et se dirigea vers la dite salle de bain. Une fois à l'intérieur il se déshabilla et fit couler l'eau chaude autorisant enfin ses larmes à couler. Après quelques minutes Gojyo eu un éclair de génie en se disant que son ami n'aurait pas de vêtement propre quand il sortirait de la douche et il décida de lui en apporter. Il toqua mais comme personne ne lui répondit il entra sans permission. Le salle de bain était pleine de vapeur et Gojyo eu du mal à trouver un endroit ou poser les vêtements secs se qui après réflexion lui parut stupide car avec la vapeur ils seraient humides. Au moment où il allait sortir Hakkai ouvrit la porte de la douche et dévoila son corps au roux qui distingua le principal à travers le nuage de vapeur qui commençait à être moins dense dû à l'arrêt de l'eau chaude et de la porte de la pièce qui était restée ouverte. Le brun s'étonna de la présence de son ami puis attrapa une serviette qu'il noua autour de sa taille. Il nettoya le miroir au dessus du lavabo avec sa main et aperçut le regard du policier dans le reflet. La seconde d'après le roux lui attrapa le poignet pour le faire pivoter et arracha sa serviette. Le temps parut se figer alors que les deux hommes se regardaient dans les yeux. Gojyo ne savait pas si c'était une bonne idée, après tout il savait que ses deux amis étaient toujours amoureux l'un de l'autre mais il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Hakkai, lui, se rappela que c'était à cause d'une expérience comme celle-ci que tout avait commencé mais Sanzo avait bien embrassé cette fille alors lui il pouvait bien…Il ne termina pas sa pensée quand il plaqua ses lèvres contre celles du roux. Ce dernier ne perdit pas de temps et il répondit au baiser en faisant entrer brutalement sa langue dans la bouche du brun. Gojyo sentit un léger mouvement de recul de la part du professeur qui n'avait certainement pas l'habitude de la violence. Pour le retenir le roux lui agrippa les fesses et colla son corps au sien. Hakkai passa ses jambes autour du corps de son partenaire quand celui-ci le souleva pour l'asseoir sur le lavabo. Le brun l'embrassa une nouvelle fois et commença à défaire la chemise de Gojyo alors que ce dernier glissait maintenant ses mains entre leurs deux corps. Dans un premier temps il défit le bouton de son jean, fit glisser la braguette puis il saisit le membre fraîchement durci d'Hakkai. Il commença un lent va et vient qui envoyait des frissons de plaisir au professeur qui avait du mal à se concentrer sur ses actions.

Celui-ci fit glisser la chemise du roux puis quitta ses lèvres pour déposer une ligne de petits baisers le long de sa mâchoire, de sa carotide, il passa sur la trapèze et fini sa course sur le téton dur. Il le prit dans sa bouche et le suça avec autant de véracité que les soins du roux sur son sexe le lui permettaient. Gojyo décida d'accélérer le rythme de son poignet quand il sentit les mains d'Hakkai défaire sa braguette et envoya son pantalon ainsi que son caleçon sur ses chevilles avant de prendre son érection dans sa main et d'en titiller le gland. Gojyo se sentit partir dans un autre monde et se trouva incapable de contrôler sa propre main qui s'arrêta alors qu'il goûtait pleinement au plaisir que lui procurait Hakkai. La bouche de ce dernier suçait toujours son téton avec faim au point de le mordre, une de ses mains s'occupait de son autre téton, jouant avec du bout des doigts pendant que son autre main allait et venait sur son membre dressé dans un long mouvement à rendre fou.

Pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation le policier remit ses mains sur les fesses d'Hakkai et le souleva du lavabo pour le prendre dans ses bras et l'emmener dans la chambre. Mais il s'emmêla les pieds à cause de son pantalon baissé et finalement il manqua la porte de la salle de bain et atterrit dans le mur. Hakkai cru à la catastrophe mais le roux eu le réflexe de plaquer sa main contre le dit mur et le professeur ne sentit jamais l'impact.

Les deux amants d'un soir reprirent leur respiration après cette petite frayeur mais en fin de compte Hakkai colla son dos au mur offrant son torse au roux qui reprit pleinement possession des fesses du professeur avant de le marquer comme sien en lui faisant des suçons un peu partout sur le torse. Le roux se saisit du membre du d'Hakkai de sa main libre et lui fit les mêmes va et viens langoureux.

Après quelques minutes de travail intensif le brun se libéra dans un cri de jouissance qu'il étouffa en embrasant Gojyo. Ce dernier, dont les doigts étaient recouverts de la semence du professeur, fit glisser sa main vers intimité. Hakkai rompit le baiser et murmura.

« Pas ici. Par contre un mur comme si j'étais une pute. »

Gojyo ne répondit pas mais hocha la tête. Il décrocha les jambes du brun pour le poser au sol et remonta son pantalon pour ne pas renouveler l'expérience précédente puis il guida son amant vers la chambre.

Le professeur s'allongea sur le dos et écarta les jambes invitant le roux à le rejoindre. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et il enleva définitivement le reste de ses vêtements. Gojyo s'installa entre les cuisses d'Hakkai et replaça ses doigts à l'entrée de son intimité. En même temps qu'il glissait ses doigts à l'intérieur il baissa sa tête pour faire jouer sa langue sur le nombril du brun. Hakkai s'agrippa aux draps et passa une des mains dans les cheveux du roux alors que celui-ci lui faisait voir des étoiles. En fermant les yeux il s'imagina des cheveux couleur des blé et des orbes améthystes. Oui depuis le début de ce jeu des corps Hakkai ne pensait qu'à Sanzo et même s'il savait que ce n'était pas juste envers Gojyo, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher.

Lorsque le roux sentit son partenaire s'enfoncer de lui-même sur ses doigts, l'incitant à le prendre, il les retira et les passa sur le torse du brun. Le policier se positionna pour faire entrer son désir dans le même temps il lécha ce qu'il avait déposé sur le torse d'Hakkai pour remonter jusqu'à ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa passionnément pendant qu'il plongeait entièrement en lui. Le brun l'enlaça et s'agrippa à son dos, enfonçant ses ongles dans la chair alors que Gojyo augmentait la force et la rapidité des ses coups de reins.

Au moment de jouir, Hakkai se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier le nom de Sanzo. Puis de fut au tour du roux qui, lui, poussa un cri de bête avant de se laisser tomber mollement sur son amant.

**XxXxXxXxX**

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Hakkai ouvrit les yeux il était seul dans le lit. Il se leva et chercha quelque chose à se mettre puis se dirigea au salon et trouva Gojyo assis sur le canapé une tasse de café à la main.

« Bonjour, bien dormi ? »

« Oui merci. Euh, tu ne vas pas être en retard au travail ? »

« Si. Mais Sanzo à l'habitude. » Le roux se mordit la langue et se gifla mentalement pour avoir prononcé ce nom.

« Justement en parlant de lui, tu ne lui diras rien n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sur que si, il est mon meilleur ami. »

« Mais ! »

« Ne t'en fait pas il ne pourra rien te reprocher, il a fait la même. »

« Avec cette fille je sais mais… »

« Non avec moi. »

Hakkai eut une expression choquée, de par la révélation et par le naturel dont cela avait été dit.

« Mais vous êtes quittes donc, toi tu l'as bien trompé quand vous étiez ensemble, sinon comment tu l'aurais chopé ta putin de maladie, puis tu couches avec moi. Lui, il couche avec moi et maintenant avec Yaone. » Rajouta la roux.

« Alors tu la connais » Répliqua le prof l'air malheureux.

« Oui, c'est même moi qui les aient présentés l'un à l'autre. »

Gojyo faisait exprès de blesser le brun, il voulait le faire réagir, le faire se battre pour récupérer son homme et d'après la flamme qui venait de s'allumer dans les yeux d'émeraude il avait réussi. Hakkai serra ses points alors que son sang bouillait, il savait avec certitude qu'il aimait toujours Sanzo et maintenant il voulait le récupérer. Il ne le laisserait à personne et surtout pas à cette fille.

« Gojyo, tu veux bien faire un truc pour moi ? »

« Ca dépend, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

**Voilà! bon comme je dois aller prendre ma douche j'écrirs pas grand chose mais de toutes façons vous savez se que vous avez à faire non? alors reviewer! (et moint y'aura de review plus le chapitre mettra du temps à venir! (ah! je retrouve la forme je recommence à faire du chantage!))**

**Bisous à tous et aux autres!**


	19. Clash

**Hi Hi !! Et voila le tant attendu nouveau chapitre ! Aimez-moi !! Aaaaah croyez-moi ou pas mais je suis assez contente de moi, j'ai mis du temps à m'y mettre mais j'ai écris ce chapitre en un temps record. Aie Aie Aie !! Ne frappez pas ! Je ne mens pas ! J'ai trouvé j'ai oublié de préciser que fallait compter à partir du moment où je me suis mise à écrire le chapitre, pas à partir du moment ou j'ai posté celui d'avant. Réfléchissez un peu les gens ! (Auteur qui part se cacher derrière sa Lulu parce qu'elle a vu des torches et des fourches façon chasse de Salem.) Bon alors…euh…bah…appréciez bien ce petit chapitre et aimez-moi !!!**

**Enjoy !!**

**Aimer à en Mourir**

Sanzo était furieux, Gojyo n'était pas venu travailler et maintenant il lui téléphonait en lui disant qu'il n'était pas en ville mais qu'un courrier urgent allait arriver chez lui et lui demandait gracieusement de bien vouloir le récupérer à sa place. Le blond marchait d'un pas énervé à travers les rues de la ville se dirigeant vers l'appartement de son ami.

« Ce crétin ! Me faire ça à moi ! Je me tape toute la paperasse seul et il a le culot de me demander un service ! NON je ne le ferais pas ! »

Vociférant à haute voix le policier reçu plusieurs regards curieux et soudain il fit demi-tour, reprenant le chemin de sa maison.

Finalement après être passé et repassé devant la même boutique pendant un quart d'heure Sanzo arriva au pied de l'immeuble du roux. Il monta les cinq étages à pieds histoire de se calmer puis il sortit sa clé. Gojyo lui avait depuis longtemps donné un double alors que lui avait toujours refusé de le faire. Et il n'était pas prêt de changer d'avis. Le blond ouvrit la porte et partit s'installer sur le canapé faisant ainsi face à l'entrée, prêt à bondir au moindre coup de sonnette. Après vingt minutes d'attente Sanzo commençait réellement à bouillir et l'envie de casser un ou deux truc le démangeait.

« J'espère que je ne vais pas attendre encore trop longtemps ce putain de courrier sinon je lui démolis son appart' à c'te truffe ! »

« En fait il est déjà là. »

Dit doucement une voix derrière lui. Le blond sursauta et se retourna. Il ouvrit une bouche grande comme un gouffre, Hakkai se trouvait devant lui.

« Sale bâtard ! »

Pensa le policier, réfléchissant que Gojyo l'avais attiré là exprès.

« Serais-tu surpris de me voir ? »

Demanda toujours doucement l'ancien professeur. Sanzo serra les poings pour se retenir de frapper l'homme en face de lui. Il attrapa sa veste sur le divan et se dirigea vers la porte, se sentant tout de même légèrement blessé que le brun ne fasse rien pour le retenir. Du moins jusqu'à ce que deux mains referment la porte qu'il avait entrouverte. Le blond se retrouva prisonnié entre le corps d'Hakkai et la porte. Son cœur lui criait de se retourner et de tomber dans les bras de l'homme qu'il aimait encore mais sa tête réclamait des explications. Rien ne pourrait lui faire oublier le mal et la douleur qu'il avait ressentit un peu plus de six mois auparavant. La voix du brun le sortit de ses pensées.

« Restes un petit peu, s'il te plait. »

« Pour que tu m'achèves ? »

Cracha Sanzo en tentant de se dégager mais Hakkai emprisonna ce dernier dans ses bras.

« Ca suffit ! Lâches-moi ! »

Cria le policier en se débattant, un coup bien placé aurait pu le libérer mais il se refusait à lui faire mal malgré la haine qu'il avait pour le brun. Ses efforts furent récompensés, Hakkai relâcha sa prise et recula de quelques pas. Le blond en profita pour ouvrir la porte de l'appartement et s'enfuir sans un regard en arrière. Seulement il s'écroula contre le mur avant d'avoir atteint l'escalier et il se mit à pleurer, pas de grosses larmes comme lorsque le professeur était partir. En cet instant Sanzo luttait entre rentrer chez lui ou retourner voir l'homme aux yeux d'émeraude. Au plus profond de lui, il souhaitait qu'Hakkai vienne le rejoindre, qu'il lui montre que leur semblant d'étreinte représentait quelque chose à ses yeux. Mais au bout de dix minutes tous ses espoirs s'étaient envolés, Sanzo sécha ses larmes et se releva pour partir. Il prit une grande inspiration et regarda tout de même vers l'appartement de Gojyo. Son cœur manqua un battement, Hakkai se tenait sur le pas de la porte, les bras croisés. Une fois de plus Sanzo hésita, devait-il faire demi-tour ou bien rentrer chez lui pour mettre définitivement un terme à cette relation. Le professeur pouvait lire le doute dans les yeux améthyste du blond planté au milieu du couloir, c'était un bon point pour lui. Car cela prouvait qu'il avait encore une chance, aussi minime soit-elle, de le récupérer. Hakkai se demanda s'il devait faire un geste, ne serait-ce qu'un sourire. Mais ce ne fut pas la peine, le policier se dirigeait vers lui avec de nouveau un regard froid. Sanzo passa devant son ancien amant comme si de rien n'était et il alla se poser sur le canapé, il se retourna et dit froidement.

« Je ne reste pas pour te faire plaisir mais parce que je veux des réponses. »

Au fond de lui Hakkai savait que ce moment arriverait même s'il n'en avait aucune envie. Le brun alla donc s'asseoir à côté de Sanzo et contrôlant sa voix pour qu'elle reste calme envers et contre tout, il dit.

« Et bien poses tes question. »

L'homme aux yeux améthyste prit une profonde inspiration et se lança.

« Où étais-tu ces derniers mois ? »

« Dans une clinique, seul, tant que j'ai refusé de me m'alimenter et ensuite en ville chez mon père, qui l'eut cru. »

Sanzo ne releva pas la remarque et enchaîna.

« Qu'est-ce que tu avais ? »

« Je croyais que mon médecin te l'avais dit. »

Le blond serra les poings et l'irritation qu'il ressentait transparaissait dans sa voix.

« Contentes-toi de répondre aux questions ! »

Hakkai soupira et le mot qu'il détestait franchit ses lèvres.

« La Tuberculose. »

Le policier regarda furtivement le brun alors qu'il se bornait à regarder le mur depuis le début. Cette question ne lui apportait rien de nouveau mais elle lui permettait d'enchaîner avec la suivante. Prenant son courage à deux mains, Sanzo demanda.

« Comment tu l'as eut ? »

Le professeur ferma les yeux et secoua la tête négativement.

« Désolé je ne peux pas. »

« Réponds !! »

Ordonna presque le blond en se levant d'un coup.

« Je ne peux pas et je ne veux pas répondre. »

Dit Hakkai toujours très calme. Calme qui ne faisait qu'approfondir la rage du policier devenu une boule de nerfs.

« Je me fous de tes états d'âme ! Réponds ! »

« Ca nous ferait mal à tous les deux. »

« En ce qui concerne le mal que tu peux me faire on a déjà atteint des sommets alors un peu plus un peu moins. »

« Ne dis pas ça. »

Supplia presque Hakkai se levant à son tour puis il se mit à arpenter la pièce. Le blond le suivit des yeux.

« La vérité fait mal hein ?! Alors maintenant réponds à ma question. »

Le brun hocha la tête mais il signala à Sanzo de se rasseoir d'abord.

« Je…j'ai couché avec un homme qui l'avait et je l'ignorais. »

Le policier pouvait sentir une profonde douleur lui tirailler le cœur alors que la question qu'il s'apprêtait à poser allait certainement le réduire à néant.

« Avant ou pendant qu'on soit ensemble ? »

**(Rire démoniaque) C'te cliffhanger de la mort !!!! Suspense pour les non anglophones. Wow j'utilise des beaux mots quand même ! Comment ça non !? Tu veux la suite de l'histoire ? Alors reste polite ! Oula je divague, bon en tout cas, laissez des reviews parce que j'aime ça ! Et aussi important lisez mes autres fics !! Aimez-moi ! Non je n'arrêterait pas de dire ça, c'est des messages subliminaux !... Non Lulu ne me ramène pas à l'hôpital !! Pitié ils sont méchants les gens là-bas !!! Si vous voulez aidez ma santé mentale laissez des reviews. Bon je vous laisse je dois partir en mission avec James Bond pour démanteler un réseaux de médecin douteux qui me force à prendre des petites boules roses.**

**Bisous à tous et aux autres !**


	20. Clash part 2

**Loulou le retour de la vengeance finale ! Oui j'ai passé trop de temps dans les cinémas cet été ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que j'ai pas pu écrire ! Non je mens j'ai pas écris parce que les vacances ça tue mon inspiration ! La preuve ça fait trois jours que j'ai repris les cours et je vous livre le chapitre qui suit et j'ai aussi avancé une autre de mes fics. J'espère que vous avez tous eu une bonne rentrée et que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances. Pour vous rien que pour vous voici maintenant le vingtième chapitre de votre fic préférée ! Quoi Ma fic c'est pas ta préférée ! Vas-t-en ou j'te botte le cul jusqu'à épuisement ! Et je suis super endurante alors ? Oue c'est bien ce je pensais repose tout de suite cette arme ! LULUUUUUU !!! Au secours les gens veulent me tuer !!! (note : lulu c'est ma beta) Arrête !! Si tu me tue t'aura jamais la fin et tu voudras de nouveau me tuer mais tu pourras pas alors tu sera frustré le reste de ta vie. Sauf si t'as des queues de phénix évidement ! Aller trêve de bêtise bonne lecture !**

**Aimer à en Mourir**

« J'attend ! » Dit durement Sanzo après quelques minutes de silence de la part du brun qui fixait avec une obstination digne d'un âne une petite tâche verte sur la moquette. Hakkai ne redressa même pas la tête au sursaut du blond à qui il ne restait plus beaucoup de patience. Le peu qu'il possédait encore disparut lorsque le professeur disparut du salon pour aller dans la cuisine l'ignorant complètement. C'en était trop, Sanzo, suivit le brun. Il le trouva qui lui tournait le dos au milieu de la pièce. Toujours en colère, le flic s'avança vers Hakkai d'un pas décidé, le saisit par l'épaule et le plaqua conte le mur qui se trouvait derrière, puis l'agrippa au col. Le blond voulu lui crier dessus mais il croisa le regard émeraude emplit de tristesse, remord et bien d'autres émotions, qui lui donnèrent presque envie de tout plaquer mais il avait encore au fond de lui ce besoin de vérité. Une seule petite réponse pour pouvoir reprendre à zéro. Hakkai posa ses mains sur celle du blond, ce dernier resserra sa prise et siffla entre ses dents, laissant de nouveau sa furie l'envahir.

« Réponds. »

Mais toujours aucun mot ne franchit les lèvres du brun, ses mains ne bougèrent pas non plus. Il n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à tout avouer, le professeur savait que cette aventure était la plus belle connerie de toute sa vie et il n'avait nullement besoin de se l'entendre dire par la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Mais lorsque la poigne de Sanzo sur sa chemise s'intensifia et qu'il commença à le cogner contre le mur les nerfs du brun lâchèrent et il hurla.

« Pendant, pendant, PENDANT !! Voilà t'es content !? »

Les doigts du flic se décrispèrent d'eux-mêmes et celui-ci recula de plusieurs pas jusqu'à buter contre le réfrigérateur. Puis il se prit la tête entre les mains, refusant de laisser des larmes couler. Il en avait déjà beaucoup trop versé pour Hakkai. Ce dernier resta prostré regardant le blond avec désolation. Sanzo accusait le coup, il s'était attendu à cette réponse mais pas à la douleur qui l'accompagnait. Il n'avait qu'une envie, s'effondrer mais il ne pouvait pas craquer devant Hakkai, il avait déjà montré trop de sentiments qui prouvaient que le blond tenait encore à lui. Le policier pris plusieurs inspirations afin de reprendre ses esprits. Il méritait au moins des explications. Hakkai était resté plaqué au mur attendant l'explosion du blond. Il était confus, il avait organisé cette entrevue pour arranger les choses et il avait prévu que ça ne se passerait pas tout en douceur. Mais il ignorait si cela se déroulait mieux ou moins bien que prévu. Lorsque Sanzo leva enfin la tête vers lui, Hakkai su qu'il ne tarderait pas à avoir sa réponse. Lentement le policier se redressa, il fixa un point imaginaire sur le mur et articula difficilement.

« Pourquoi ? Je n'étais pas assez ? Tu voulais quoi en me trompant ? »

Ce fut au tour du brun de prendre un temps pour réguler sa respiration.

« Il n'y avait pas de raison. J'ai…je t'ai tromper avec Ni. »

Le blond ouvrit de grands yeux en reconnaissant ce nom, lui qui pensait avoir vu le pire, il s'était encore bien mit le doigt dans l'œil. Hakkai enchaîna.

« Je l'ai croisé par hasard devant le lycée, même si maintenant je sais qu'il m'attendait. Il m'a dit qu'il voulait qu'on parle alors je l'ai suivit. On a bu quelques verres, il m'a dit qu'il allait mourir, qu'il souhaitait me dire au revoir. Ni m'a attendrit et après il ma dit qu'il voulait qu'on fasse l'amour une dernière fois, alors je l'ai fais. Je suis tellement désolé. »

« Je me fiche que tu sois désolé, tu as couché avec ton ex alors qu'on était ensemble ! »

« Il allait mourir, ça n'aurait pas du avoir de conséquences. »

« Peu importe qu'il était sur le point de crevé ou prêt pour le marathon de New York, si tu m'aimais tu n'aurais rien fait. » s'énerva Sanzo, se retenant de mettre son poing dans la figure du brun.

« Mais je t'aimes. »

« Et bien moi je te déteste ! » Hurla finalement Sanzo ivre de rage

« Alors c'est que tu m'aimes encore un peu. Le contraire de l'amour ce n'est pas la haine c'est l'indifférence. »

« Très bien je vais te donner de l'indifférence. Quand je passerai cette porte tu n'existera plus pour moi et je te prierai de ne plus fréquenter mes amis. »

Sur ces mots le blond se dirigea vers la sortie mais le professeur le rattrapa par le bras et le retint de force.

« Lâches-moi ! »

« Hors de question, je me battrais pour ne pas te perdre. Tu dois nous donner une autre chance. On était heureux tout les deux, on peut l'être encore. S'il te faut du temps je peux t'en laisser mais ne me dis pas que tu va m'oublier, faire comme si je n'avais pas existé. »

Sanzo fixait le sol, il ne savait pas quoi faire, comme un peu plus tôt son cœur le poussait vers Hakkai alors que sa tête l'entraînait loin de lui. Le brun n'avait peut être pas eu une mauvaise idée. Désormais Sanzo avait toutes les données du jeu, il pouvait prendre le temps de réfléchir. Toute cette situation était tellement loin de tout ce qu'il avait imaginer vivre. Il ne pouvait nier les sentiments pour Hakkai qu'il avait toujours au fond de lui malgré sa volonté mais il ne pouvait pas lui pardonner. Pas tout de suite. A mesure que progressait sa réflexion, le corps de Sanzo se détendit et le brun relâcha sa prise sans pour autant retirer sa main. Le policier se décida et chercha le regard émeraude qu'il connaissait. Il le trouva facilement et s'y perdit quelques instants.

« Comme tu l'as dis si je te déteste c'est que je dois t'aimer encore un peu mais je ne peux pas te pardonner pour l'instant. Tu m'as fais trop souffrir en un laps de temps très court et il va falloir que je me soigne. Alors je vais prendre le temps et je vais réfléchir à mes sentiments, ma vie et le reste. Et quand je saurais où j'en suis, je reviendrais te voir. Je ne sais pas si je t'aimerai encore, je ne sais pas combien de jours ou de mois ça prendra mais je viendrais et je te dirai. »

Cette fois-ci le professeur libéra le bras du blond, sans détourner son regard.

« D'accord. Je sais au moins que je te reverrai dans ma vie et que tu ne m'effaceras pas de ton esprit même si tu le fais dans ton cœur. »

Et sur ces mots l'homme aux yeux améthyste tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce et de l'appartement de Gojyo, à qui il devrait botter le cul. L'air froid le saisi au visage et cela lui fit du bien et il s'éloigna de la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui sans un regard en arrière.

**Alors, alors, alors, alors ? Qu'est-ce t'en penses ? Tu ne regrettes pas d'avoir attendu pour lire ce chef d'œuvre ?! Laisse tes impressions où tu sais et tu auras une suite vu que tu ne m'as pas tué. Bzzz. **

**PS : Je m'excuse si j'ai pu choquer ta sensibilité avec la liaison Hakkai/Ni (désolé Lulu ne vomit pas) mais il a été choisi par faute de personnage disponible. **


End file.
